Pour tes services
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA - Murphamy, Jonty] Murphy n'a pas le choix, pour vivre il doit se prostituer. Ça lui fait pas plaisir, mais ça lui permet de payer son loyer et ses études. Jusqu'au jour où sa route croise celle d'un type riche qui va vouloir l'engager chez lui "pour lui rendre service". Murphy est persuadé qu'il va juste devenir une pute de luxe.
1. Mister beau mec trop arrogant et pleins

**Titre :** Pour tes services

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

 **Pairing prévu :** Murphamy et Jonty

 **Prompt :** Parfois, tu es tellement stupide.

* * *

 **1\. Mister beau mec trop arrogant et pleins de frics.**

L'homme était loin d'être beau. Mais qu'il soit chauve, que ses dents soient trop jaunes (cigarettes ? manque de lavage ?), qu'il ait cette drôle de verrue sur le coup (un grain de beauté ? Un bouton ?), que son corps soit plus poilu que celui d'un ours (avec son poil d'hivers), ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Murphy débrancha son esprit et laissa simplement ses mains bouger, sa bouche agir, son corps prendre le contrôle, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il savait comment donner du plaisir et il le faisait très très bien. Peu importe la laideur, ce qui comptait c'était de rendre heureux le client.

Murphy avait l'habitude (on s'habituait vraiment à ça ?). Il se contenta de faire son boulot, fit semblant de monter au septième ciel de son côté (histoire que le client se croit bon, ce qui n'était pas le cas, du tout), puis ensuite il s'occupa de jeter la capote, pendant que le client haletait sur le lit. Murpyh commença à se rhabiller.

\- Reste, reste un peu.

Murphy se pencha vers lui et embrassa son cou :

\- Désolé chéri, mais je dois y aller.

L'autre tourna la tête et essaya de poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Murphy le retint en posant son index sur ses lèvres :

\- Chut, pas de caprice, tu connais les règles.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerais tellement que des fois tu restes.

Murphy sourit :

\- C'est plus cher pour toute la nuit. Tu ne payes pas assez.

L'homme soupira :

\- Tu es une petite pute capricieuse, tu sais ça ?

\- Je sais. Fit Murphy en se reculant.

L'homme était déçu mais finit par faire un geste pour attraper son portefeuille, il en sortit de l'argent et Murphy attrapa les billets.

\- Merci. N'hésite pas à repasser dans la rue la prochaine fois que ta femme ne te satisfera pas.

\- Tu es mon préféré.

\- Ça aussi je le sais, rit Murphy.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre et son sourire s'effaça tout de suite. Son visage devenant plus dur, plus froid. Il embrassa les billets :

\- Tu es mon pire client, trop moche, et faut te toucher des heures pour que tu bandes. Heureusement que t'as du pognon, pauvre nul.

Murphy quitta l'hôtel.

xxx

Quand il enclencha la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, Murphy savait que quelqu'un était dans son appartement. Pourtant l'intrus avait gardé les lumières éteintes, mais il avait oublié de fermer le verrou. L'idiot. Murphy entra chez lui, ferma la porte derrière lui et enleva ses chaussures. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et se dirigea dans le noir jusqu'à la cuisine américaine. Il se servit un verre d'eau et lança à une ombre sur le lit :

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es disputé avec Monty et tu viens te réfugier ici.

\- On ne s'est pas disputé, répondit la voix. Et comment tu savais que j'étais là ? T'as même pas allumé la lumière.

\- Jasper, je te connais mieux que moi-même, tu es un idiot et tu n'es pas discret, j'aurais su que t'étais là, même les yeux fermés.

Jasper soupira et alluma la lampe de chevet posé près du lit. Murphy cligna des yeux un moment pour s'habituer à la lumière.

\- On s'est pas disputé, répéta Jasper en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Le dos de Murphy rencontra le meuble derrière lui, prenant ses aises.

\- Hm hm et donc pourquoi tu viens chez moi ?

\- Parce que Monty a mangé TOUT le gâteau au chocolat.

\- Sérieux ? Il a fait ça ?

\- Oui.

Murphy sourit en coin, il finit son verre d'eau, le posa dans l'évier, puis vint se pencher vers Jasper, laissant tomber ses mains sur le lit, collant presque son torse à celui de Jasper, son visage à rien du sien :

\- Tu veux que je te console ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Abruti, marmonna Jasper ne prenant pas du tout Murphy au sérieux.

Ce dernier se recula puis se laissa tomber à côté de Jasper, sur le ventre.

\- Vous devriez vous marier, ça réglerait tous vos conflits.

\- On n'est jamais en conflit, tu le sais bien. On ne se mariera jamais.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne sort pas ensemble.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai.

\- Pas encore, ajouta Jasper.

\- Pas encore, sourit Murphy en tournant sa tête vers Jasper, appuyant sa tête sur son coude.

Il observa le jeune homme. Jasper était grand, pas vraiment gracieux, comme s'il avait poussé trop vite et n'était pas encore habitué à ce corps. Il avait un visage un peu androgyne, des cheveux retombaient en bouclettes sur son visage, constellé de quelques grains de beauté. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur Murphy qui le trouva d'une beauté simple et magnifique.

Mais évidemment, Jasper n'était pas libre.

Et il n'était pas intéressé par les prostitués.

\- T'étais où ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Devine.

\- Au B&B ?

\- Bien joué, Jasper.

Le jeune homme poussa le visage de Murphy avec la paume de sa main.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Le poilu à verrues.

\- Non ?

\- Si.

\- Murph' explique moi…

\- Tout ce que tu veux chéri, mais ne m'appelle pas Murph.

\- Chéri ?

\- Déformation professionnelle.

\- Okay, Jonathan…

Murphy lui tira la langue et Jasper reprit :

\- Explique-moi pourquoi tu fais ça déjà ?

\- Pour payer les dettes de ma mère, mon loyer, mes études ?

\- Et je t'ai dit que je pouvais t'aider.

\- Alors que t'as déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts ?

\- Avec Monty on…

\- Ecoute, entre nous trois, c'est moi qui suis le mieux sur les trottoirs.

Jasper essaya d'insister :

\- Mais..

Murphy se releva et le poussa sur le lit pour s'asseoir sur lui.

\- Tu veux me donner ton argent ? Laisse-moi t'éduquer sexuellement.

Jasper rougit tandis que Murphy faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de la veste du jeune homme.

\- Je pourrais te montrer quelques petites choses pour que tu fasses crier Monty de plaisir.

Le poignet de Murphy fut entravé par la main de Jasper.

\- Je ferai crier Monty de plaisir sans ton aide, Murphy.

Murphy le regarda de ses yeux bleu acier. Des mèches châtains lui retombaient sur le visage. Il était plus petit que Jasper, mais aussi plus fort et plus musclé, pourtant la prise de Jasper sur son poignet suffit à l'arrêter. Il se recula, s'asseyant loin du jeune homme.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton argent. Dit-il.

Jasper se rassit à son tour :

\- Mais quand même, tu ne peux pas choisir de meilleur client ?

\- Je prends ce qu'il y a Jasper, tu crois que les beaux gosses ont besoin d'une pute ?

Jasper soupira.

\- Exact.

Murphy passa une main dans ses cheveux :

\- Je te dégoûte ?

\- Non. Je suis inquiet pour toi, c'est tout.

C'était bien une réponse Jaspérienne ça, se dit Murphy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais quand même, tu devrais me laisser te…

\- Non. Coupa Jasper.

\- Pourtant tu disais pas non quand à quinze ans je t'ai appris comment embrasser à la perfection.

\- Pour ce que ça a servit, rit Jasper.

\- T'as qu'à mettre ta langue dans la bouche de Monty et lui dire que c'est pour récupérer le gâteau au chocolat.

\- D'accord, j'essaierai, fit Jasper.

Murphy vint poser sa main sur la nuque de Jasper et s'amusa à tirer sur ses boucles.

\- Il t'aime et tu le sais, dit-il.

\- Ouais sans doute, fit Jasper.

\- Vous vivez ensemble, il est le seul à pouvoir manger tout le gâteau au chocolat et à pouvoir rester en vie, et il le sait !

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Vous me saoulez, vous savez. Parfois, vous êtes tellement stupides. Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis genre… Toujours. Pourquoi vous faites rien ?

\- Peut-être parce que tu te prostitues et qu'on ne veut pas être heureux si tu ne l'es pas.

Murphy cogna fort son front contre celui de Jasper :

\- Qui te permet de décider si je suis heureux ou non ?

\- Tu es heureux alors ? Interrogea Jasper.

Murphy le poussa sur le lit :

\- Dort, et demain réconcilie toi avec lui. Je vais prendre ma douche. Je dois me débarrasser de tous les poils de l'autre dégueulasse.

Jasper lui donna un petit coup avec ses pieds :

\- Je t'aime tu sais ?

\- Ouais et ça c'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire.

Jasper soupira et Murphy disparu dans la salle de bain.

xxx

\- Montyyyyyy.

Monty regarda Jasper de derrière son livre.

\- Tu es revenu ? Comment va Murphy ?

\- Il a couché avec verrue poilu.

\- Non ?

\- Si, soupira Jasper.

\- Tu lui as dis que…

\- Oui et il m'a dit qu'il accepterait mon argent que si j'acceptais qu'on couche ensemble.

Monty devint pâle et Jasper lui donna une pichenette :

\- J'ai dis non, évidemment. Même si t'as mangé tout le gâteau au chocolat

Monty leva les yeux au ciel, alla ouvrit la porte du frigo et en sortit une part de gâteau :

\- Je ne mange JAMAIS tout le gâteau au chocolat, tu voulais juste une excuse pour aller voir comment il allait.

\- Oui, sourit Jasper en prenant le gâteau. Il va bien. Je crois.

\- On va à la même fac, et on le voit tous les jours Jasper.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil de le voir le jour et la nuit et tu le sais.

Oui Monty le savait.

\- Il a toujours été plus proche de toi, dit Monty.

\- Et toi de moi. Rit Jasper. Vous m'aimez, je sais, je sais.

Monty acquiesça et le cœur de Jasper rata un battement.

\- Il m'a aussi dit de mettre ma langue dans ta bouche pour te punir. Lâcha Jasper en rougissant.

\- Laisse ta langue où elle est, dit Monty.

Jasper poussa un grognement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne sort pas ensemble.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais. On vit ensemble, c'est tout. Meilleur ami pour la vie.

\- Exactement, sourit Monty.

\- Je te hais.

\- Je sais que c'est pas vrai. Dit Monty alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

\- La friend zone, c'est nul.

\- Et ça n'existe pas.

\- Sauf avec toi, râla Jasper.

Monty s'approcha et le décoiffa.

\- Je ne suis pas… On n'est pas… Fais l'un pour l'autre.

\- Blablabla, ronchonna Jasper.

\- C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, dit Monty.

\- Blablabla, répéta Jasper en allant prendre son sac. Je devrais accepter les faveurs sexuelles de Murphy.

Monty eut un rire, parce qu'il savait que ça n'arriverait pas.

Normalement.

xxx

Murphy bailla en plein milieu du cours. Ses nuits étaient trop courtes. Il fit tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, essaya de suivre ce que racontait le prof, prit quelques notes. Jasper avait dormi dans son lit et il l'avait laissé faire, s'allongeant sur le canapé, comptant ses sous. Il allait devoir sortir ce soir aussi, s'il voulait pouvoir payer le loyer. Bien, peu importe de toute façon. Il espérait juste ne pas tomber sur le poilu à verrue, ou sur le gros flasque qui puait. Si seulement, pour une fois, il pouvait avoir un type normal, pas trop vieux, pas trop laid, sympa à regarder, ça lui changerait tiens.

Il ricana tout seul, ses vœux n'étaient jamais exaucés.

Ce soir là, il avait pas mal de concurrence, mais la concurrence ne lui faisait pas peur, il portait un pantalon hyper moulant, noir, et un tee-shirt de la même couleur qui lui collait à la peau. D'accord, ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination, mais fallait que les clients puissent admirer la marchandise. Et Murphy était loin d'être moche. Il était d'une beauté assez particulière, ses yeux illuminant son visage, il savait comment regarder pour devenir envoûtant, malheureusement pour lui, c'était aussi comme ça qu'il se retrouvait à devoir satisfaire les plus moches.

Il était entrain de discuter avec un autre, un type un peu maniéré qui parlait fort et faisait de grands gestes. Il lui racontait comment « horreur », il avait dû coucher avec un type aussi vieux que son père. Murphy l'écoutait, sans trop répondre, ses yeux rivés sur le bas de la rue, au cas où quelqu'un arriverait. Pas le prince charmant.

Juste.

Un mec cherchant à baiser un autre mec pour jamais assez cher.

Il arriva. Dans une voiture tellement luxueuse que Murphy se demanda pourquoi il passait dans cette rue. Tous les mecs – et toutes les filles – présentent s'approchèrent, se battant déjà. _Celui là il est pour moi, il est pour moi._

Murphy s'approcha aussi, et aperçu l'homme dans la voiture.

Le matin, il souhaitait un type normal, sympa à regarder. Il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir carrément un beau gosse. Murphy resta la bouche béante deux secondes, avant de se dire : _désolé mes petites putes, mais celui-là je ne le laisserai à personne d'autre qu'à moi._

Tous devaient penser pareil, mais Murphy se pencha vers la voiture, séducteur, et offrit son sourire à mister beau gosse, le caressant de ses yeux, tendant tout son corps vers lui. Il était plus beau, plus jeune, il fallait que ce soit lui et personne d'autre.

Mister beau gosse ouvrit sa vitre, et d'une voix assez grave, s'adressant à lui uniquement, dit :

\- Monte.

Murphy ricana en pensant que oui, il allait le monter. Il ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège.

\- D'accord.

L'homme accéléra d'un coup et les fit sortir de la ruelle. La vitre était toujours ouverte et le vent fouettait d'une façon agréable le visage de Murphy, faisant s'envoler ses cheveux.

\- Tu nous emmènes où ? Demanda-t-il.

Pas chez B&B ça c'était sûr, plutôt un hôtel de luxe pensa Murphy. L'homme ne lui répondit pas, mais quand il se gara devant le Bellagio, un hôtel cent cinquante étoiles au moins, Murphy comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Jamais personne n'avait conduit Murphy ici, pas même les plus riches de ses clients. La bouche grande ouverte il suivit l'homme, qui prit une chambre pour eux. C'était pas une chambre, se dit Murphy en rentrant dans celle-ci, c'était une suite, un appartement complet, un palais.

\- Putain, s'exclama-t-il.

Puis il rit, c'était toujours drôle de dire « putain » quand c'était son travail.

\- On doit pouvoir mettre trois fois mon appartement dans cette chambre.

L'homme enleva sa veste, tandis que Murphy avançait dans la pièce pour l'admirer. Ça puait la richesse, pourquoi ce type se payait un prostitué comme lui alors qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les putes de luxe qu'il voulait ? Et tous les mecs qu'il voulait d'ailleurs, sans doute, il était beau et riche. Pourquoi Murphy était là ?

\- Est-ce qu'en fait tu es un psychopathe qui ramasse les prostitués et les découpe ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils, peu réceptif à la blague. Murphy haussa les épaules.

\- Bien. Parlons argent, dit-il.

Murphy augmenta ses tarifs, ce type avait largement les moyens. L'autre ne réagit pas, ne précisa pas s'il voulait juste tirer son coup ou passer la nuit. Murphy pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant que le client se décide. Il se rapprocha de lui :

\- On va pas réfléchir quatre mille ans hein, je te propose qu'on baise d'abord, ensuite tu décideras si tu veux la nuit.

L'homme se braqua et recula. Comme s'il n'était pas là pour ça. Murphy haussa les épaules et colla son torse contre le sien.

\- Je préviens. Je n'aime pas qu'on m'embrasse. C'est trop… Personnel.

L'homme eut finalement une réaction, un rire.

\- Trop personnel ? Tu veux qu'on baise et tu trouves qu'embrasser est trop personnel ?

Murphy fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il.

\- Si très.

\- Bon écoute chéri, commençons.

\- Chéri ?

\- Tu préfères quoi ? Mon cœur ? Ma puce ? Certains aiment bien mon bébé mais tu n'as pas l'air du genre à aimer « mon bébé ».

\- Et toi ? Je dois t'appeler comment ?

\- _Jonathan_ , fit Murphy.

\- C'est ton vrai prénom ?

\- A peu de choses près. Je manque d'imagination. On s'en fiche. Appelle moi _« belle salope »_ si ça te fait plaisir, mais baise moi qu'on en finisse.

Tout en disant ces mots, il commença à déshabiller l'homme, passant ses doigts sur son torse, caressant. L'autre ne bougeait pas, comme curieux. Murphy enleva le haut puis commença à glisser sa main vers le bas, jouant avec le bouton du pantalon, il descendit ensuite la fermeture éclaire et se baissa tout en faisant glisser le pantalon sur les jambes de l'homme. Il enleva aussi le caleçon et posa ses lèvres sur le haut de la cuisse de l'homme. L'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais quand il sentit la bouche de Monty remonté vers son entrejambe, il lui donna un coup de pied pour l'éloigner. Murphy se retrouva par terre, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Gueula Murphy.

\- Désolé, j'ai réagis… Je…

L'homme commença à se rhabiller, puis il sortit une poignée de billets et les glissa sous le nez de Murphy d'un air un peu supérieur :

\- Tiens, dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tiens, prends-les.

\- On n'a encore rien fait.

\- Oui d'accord, mais tu t'en fous, ce qui t'intéresse c'est l'argent non ?

Bien sûr que c'était l'argent.

\- Tu me prends de haut c'est ça ? S'énerva Murphy. Tu penses que comme je me prostitue je ne suis pas assez bien pour te sucer ?

L'homme leva un sourcil et Murphy se sentit réellement pris de haut par ce petit richard beau gosse. D'ailleurs pas si beau que ça, trop brun, trop de tâches de rousseurs, trop de bouclettes, trop de muscles. Voilà.

\- Prends mon argent c'est bon, insista l'homme.

Murphy eut envie de lui cracher au visage mais attrapa les billets.

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Dit l'autre.

\- Pour qui tu te prends hein ? Tu te crois supérieur ?

\- Et bien… Tu as de la fierté, mais au final tu n'es qu'un prostitué. Donc pas la peine de s'enflammer.

Murphy ne se retint plus et lui cracha à la figure. Puis il ouvrit la porte :

\- Je garde l'argent, pour les coups et les insultes. Chéri.

Il claqua la porte de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne fit aucun bruit. Les portes des riches étaient silencieuses en toutes circonstances.

Murphy descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, avant que l'autre ne le rattrape et n'exige de récupérer son argent, ou de finalement se faire sucer. Puis il prit le bus pour rentrer chez lui. Bon bien, avec ça, il avait de quoi payer son loyer. Ce qui lui éviterait de croiser des connards pour un temps.

xxx

\- Et donc tu as eu le droit à un mystérieux beau gosse qui n'a pas voulu de ta jolie bouche sur son jouet, commenta Monty.

\- Exactement, il m'a donné un coup de pied dans la tête pour m'éloigner ronchonna Murphy.

Ils étaient à la fac, assis à une table pour grignoter un sandwich, le midi. Murphy avait raconté à Jasper et Monty ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, c'était les seuls à qui il pouvait raconter ça. Jasper posa ses mains sur sa bouche :

\- Il t'a donné un coup de pied ? C'est un fou ce type.

Monty examina le bleu sur le visage de Murphy.

\- Ça devrait partir vite, je pense.

\- Encore heureux, râla Murphy. Mon visage c'est mon argument de vente.

Il regarda sa montre.

\- Bien, j'ai un cours dans cinq minutes, alors je vous abandonne.

Jasper et Monty hochèrent la tête, tandis que Murphy reculait sa chaise. Dans les jambes d'un type qui passait par là.

\- Fais gaffe.

Murphy reconnu cette voix et leva les yeux, et aussitôt se sentit très mal.

\- Jonathan ? Fit le type en le reconnaissant.

Murphy bondit de son siège et posa sa main sur la bouche du gars pour le faire taire. C'était l'homme de la veille. Celui qui savait qu'il se prostituait…

À suivre.

L'autatrice : une fic qui meurt sur mon ordi depuis pas mal de temps, j'ai jamais pris vraiment le temps de la poster, alors je m'y met. Je préviens que la relation Jonty est HYPER bizarre, je devais pas avoir assez dormi quand j'ai écrit cette fic, mais c'est peut-être un peu chelou. M'enfin j'ai créé une ambiance dans ce genre, pour la fic, et j'espère que ça vous plaira même si ça paraît peut-être un peu bizarre par moment, peut-être.


	2. La proposition

**Prompt :** L'amour tout ça, il fait chaud.

* * *

 **2\. La proposition.**

Murphy avait toujours la main sur la bouche de l'homme et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

\- Viens avec moi et pose pas de question, lâcha-t-il.

Puis il l'entraîna avec lui. Jasper et Monty se regardèrent sans comprendre, et assistèrent à la scène sans réagir. Murphy poussa l'homme loin de la cafet', pour l'emmener dans un endroit discret. L'homme finit par l'arrêter :

\- Mais tu es fou bordel, tu vas quand même pas essayer de baiser ici ?

\- La ferme ! La ferme ! Cria Murphy, paniqué.

\- Qu… quoi ?

\- Personne ne sait.

\- Quoi ?

Murphy baissa la voix, si bien qu'elle ne fut plus qu'un murmure :

\- Personne ne sait que je me prostitue.

\- Ah.

\- Et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça.

Jasper et Monty avaient fini par suivre Murphy, et le rejoignirent à ce moment-là :

\- Eh Murphy tu te sens bien ? Demanda Jasper.

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Euh oui, on parlait, à propos d'un devoir important, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Eux ils savent, souffla Murphy.

\- Ah ! Fit l'homme. Tu as pourtant dit : personne.

\- Eux, ils savent, répéta Murphy qui se tourna vers Jasper et Monty.

\- Tout va bien Murphy ? Demanda Monty.

\- Ouais ouais, on doit juste parler, lui et moi, vous inquiétez pas. On se voit ce soir puisque j'ai un peu de temps libre, on pourrait se faire un ciné ?

\- Okay. Dirent les deux garçons.

Murphy leur sourit puis il les poussa pour qu'ils s'éloignent. Il revint vers l'homme.

\- C'est compliqué. Ecoute. Je dois te rendre ton argent c'est ça ? Pour pas que tu parles.

\- Non, dit l'homme.

\- Tu veux quelque chose pour ton silence ?

\- Non. À dire vrai, je ne tiens pas non plus à ce qu'on sache que j'ai vu un prostitué.

Murphy se dégonfla, soulagé.

\- Okay bien, dans ce cas oublie tout ça. Salut.

\- Attend, Jonathan…

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici, bordel !

\- Murphy alors ?

\- Ouais.

\- Murphy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu te prostitues si tu vas à la fac ?

Murphy fronça les sourcils :

\- T'es grand, je suis sûr que tu vas comprendre tout seul.

\- Tu as besoin d'argent ?

\- Naaaan, je fais ça pour le plaisir, ironisa Murphy.

\- Je vois.

\- Bien sûr que c'est pour l'argent.

\- Et tu ne pourrais pas te trouver… Un travail plus convenable ?

\- Pour rater des occasions en or de me faire donner un coup de pied par un connard ? Non, voyons.

\- Mais…

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Oublie okay ? Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, salut.

Murphy s'éloigna du type bizarre et pot de colle. Il alla en cour et rejoignit Monty et Jasper le soir, comme prévu. Ils lui payèrent le cinéma et une fois dans la salle, en attendant que le film démarre, ils discutèrent.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Bellamy ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Qui ça ?

\- L'homme de la cafet'. Précisa Monty.

\- Il s'appelle Bellamy ? Comment vous le connaissez ?

\- Tu ne le connais pas toi ? Mais tout le monde le connaît ! S'étonna Jasper.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Bellamy Blake est une vraie star à la fac, expliqua Monty.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Sa petite sœur, Octavia est championne du monde dans divers sports de combats, et lui il a été champion dans une équipe de foot, renchérit Jasper.

\- Sérieux ? Alors c'est juste un de ces cons de sportif à la tête vide.

\- Il est un des élèves les mieux notés de la fac, dit Jasper.

\- Un intello sportif et qui ne sait pas bander alors.

\- Il enchaîne les filles… Fit Monty.

\- Les filles tu es sûr ? Demanda Murphy.

Monty et Jasper l'interrogèrent du regard et Murphy haussa les épaules.

\- Non rien, dit-il.

Pas la peine d'expliquer que ce Bellamy était l'homme de la veille.

\- D'après celles qui sont passés dans son lit, il est absolument merveilleux, raconta Jasper.

\- Ah bon, fit Murphy. Il a un défaut ?

\- Aucun, de ce qu'on en sait.

Murphy avait pourtant quelques idées de réponses. Du genre _« sale con arrogant »._ Mais il resta silencieux. Le film commença et il laissa ce Bellamy de côté.

Il aurait bien voulu ne plus y penser du tout, mais maintenant que Murphy connaissait l'existence de Bellamy, il avait l'impression d'entendre parler de lui partout. Un prof par exemple, qui le cita en exemple. Des photos de lui sur le mur. Une fille dans un couloir qui se vantait de l'avoir eu entre ses jambes. Murphy failli dire _« et moi j'ai failli l'avoir dans ma bouche »_ , mais il se retint. Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer sur le « failli ». Il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer tout court. Et puis il avait dans l'idée que Bellamy tenait à garder secret qu'il s'était retrouvé avec un mec – en plus d'un prostitué. Murphy ne faisait pas ça pour lui rendre service, mais il ne voulait pas que Bellamy se venge en révélant son secret.

Ceci dit, Murphy entendait parler de lui, mais ne le recroisa pas et tant mieux.

xxx

Bellamy n'avait pas oublié Jonathan. Pas parce qu'il était Jonathan, mais à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, lui. Aller voir des prostitués, en ramener un avec lui. C'était pour rire, c'était pour voir, une curiosité morbide qui l'avait conduit à choisir le plus mignon et à le laisser le déshabiller. Il était passé dans cette ruelle. Jonathan avait des yeux incroyables. Et il savait ce qu'il faisait, c'était sûr. Bellamy pouvait encore imaginer ses caresses alors qu'il le dessapait, et sa bouche… Bellamy secoua la tête.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Gina… ou Jessica ?

Il l'embrassa :

\- Tout va très bien ma puce. La rassura-t-il. Je pensais juste à ta délicieuse bouche, et à tout ce que tu pouvais faire avec.

Elle se lécha les lèvres et Bellamy sourit.

Il avait été curieux c'est tout. Il n'était pas attiré par les mecs.

Bellamy aimait bien aller se détendre dans des endroits incongrus. Il couchait avec des filles chez elle, mais quand il était seul, il aimait aller dans des endroits où on ne s'attendrait pas à le voir. Comme un café un peu miteux dans une ruelle un peu paumée. Pas un endroit pour un type qui avait assez d'argent pour le jeter par les fenêtres. Et c'était justement ça qui plaisait à Bellamy, ici il pouvait juste être un type banal, un type comme un autre. Peut-être draguer une serveuse et prendre plaisir à ce qu'elle ne sache pas qui il était.

Il fit un tour des lieux rapidement, il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de serveuses dans le café. Il ne repéra qu'un barman. Tant pis. Bellamy alla s'asseoir à une place, puis entendit une voix au dessus de lui :

\- Vous désirez ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Bellamy le vit défaillir. Son visage se transformant, son regard se faisant plus dur que le marbre. _Jonathan_.

\- Donc tu as un vrai travail ! S'exclama Bellamy.

Il n'avait pas remarqué ce serveur en entrant.

\- Vous désirez ? Répéta l'autre sans faire de commentaire.

\- Une bière, dit-il.

\- Ce sera tout ?

\- Oui.

Jonathan s'éloigna et Bellamy l'observa. Il se souvenait de ses fringues hyper moulantes, tandis que là il portait un pantalon noir en toile et une chemise. Classe, mais pas provocateur. Même sa façon de se mouvoir était différente, moins sensuel. Personne ne pouvait s'imaginer que ce type vendait son cul dans les rues. Il revint plus tard avec sa bière.

\- Je me suis demandé, fit Bellamy, pourquoi tu faisais… Ce que tu faisais, si tu as un vrai travail.

L'autre l'ignora et s'éloigna. Bellamy regarda sa bière et se demanda s'il avait craché dedans. Est-ce qu'il était le genre de type à cracher dans les verres ? Il ressemblait à quelqu'un capable de cracher dans le verre. Du coup il donna un coup de coude à la bière qui se vida sur la table. Jonathan dût revenir, avec un torchon et une serpillière.

\- Quel maladroit je fais. Dit Bellamy.

L'autre resta silencieux et nettoya.

\- Tu avais craché dedans ? Demanda finalement Bellamy.

Il entendit un ricanement et Jonathan le cloua sur son siège avec un regard comme un pic de glace.

\- Tu as bien deviné pour un fils de riche, plus malin que je ne le pensais. Souffla t'il en se rapprochant de son oreille pour parler.

Bellamy se pencha en arrière, pour lui échapper. Ce type était bizarre, fait de glace et de braise, il le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Tu aimes essuyer après ? Ou bien c'est du masochisme ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Jonathan s'accroupit pour essorer la serpillière dans le seau, avant de la jeter à nouveau par terre.

\- Pourquoi avoir deux boulots ? Dont un qui est si…

L'index mouillé de Jonathan se posa sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir. Son doigt sentait la bière, parce que c'était ça qu'il essuyait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- La ferme, chéri, tu parles trop, tu poses trop de question. Tu me fatigues.

Bellamy se recula d'un coup, sa chaise raclant le sol. Jonathan eut un sourire en coin.

\- Puceau ! Se moqua-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi je…

\- Oui oui je sais, tu enchaînes les filles.

Jonathan finit sa tâche.

\- Je vous emmène une autre bière monsieur, dit-il d'un ton à nouveau détaché.

Bellamy rapprocha de nouveau sa chaise et calma les battements de son cœur. Ce type était vraiment étrange.

Plus tard Bellamy paya, et s'interrogea. Pourquoi Jonathan faisait-il deux boulots ? Est-ce qu'il avait à ce point besoin d'argent ? Lui, n'avait jamais eu ce genre de besoin, était-il possible de manquer au point d'être obligé de se prostituer ? A force de tourner et retourner les questions dans sa tête, Bellamy prit une décision. Il ne s'était pas bien comporté avec ce type, alors en échange, il allait l'aider.

xxx

Murphy cru qu'il allait lui vomir sur les godasses, puis lui cracher à nouveau au visage.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai bien réfléchis et c'est la meilleure idée, Jonathan.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Murphy.

\- Et non, c'est la pire idée. Tu veux quoi ? Que je devienne ta pute de luxe ?

Bellamy blanchit :

\- Mais non, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu serais mon serviteur personnel. J'en ai d'autres, mais toi tu devrais d'avantage t'occuper de…

\- Toi. C'est quoi la différence entre ça et putain ?

\- Non… Non. Tu ferais juste le ménage et…

Murphy le poussa :

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Un garçon qui a besoin d'argent, je me disais que…

\- Tu te disais que tu pourrais en profiter ? Venir avec toute ton arrogance et ton pognon et m'engager comme ta foutue petite pute ?

\- Je t'ai dit que…

\- Je m'en fous de ce que tu as dis. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à travailler pour toi.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu pues l'arrogance, et les filles. Fous moi la paix. Arrête de te mêler de ma vie.

Murphy voulu s'éloigner mais Bellamy le retint en attrapant son poignet.

\- Je veux t'aider !

\- Non tu ne veux pas m'aider, tu veux juste faire ta bonne action du jour. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu me juges sur ce que je fais, mais tu es celui qui paye les prostitués, connard.

Murphy secoua son bras et Bellamy le relâcha, puis il s'éloigna. Bellamy ne comprenait pas ce type, il avait l'occasion d'arrête ses activités et ne la prenait pas. C'était un idiot.

Murphy avait sa tête posée sur les genoux de Jasper, allongé sur le canapé. Il était venu squatter l'appartement de ses deux amis.

\- Je le hais, marmonna-t-il.

\- Bellamy t'as fait une proposition honnête, dit Monty assit à côté.

Jasper raclait un pot de glace et mit la cuillère dans sa bouche. Murphy se redressa d'un coup et attrapa Jasper par le col, retira la cuillère et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour essuyer la glace.

\- Si tu voulais de la glace, suffisait de demander, dit Jasper.

Monty était devenu très pâle à côté d'eux et Murphy le poussa :

\- Toi aussi je te hais, dit-il.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

\- Rien. Justement. Jasper est trop bien pour toi.

\- Je sais qu'il l'est, soupira Monty avant de se lever et de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

\- Tu l'as mis en colère, constata Jasper.

\- Il a défendu Bellamy, bien fait pour lui, ronchonna Murphy avant de remettre sa tête sur les genoux de Jasper.

Celui-ci s'amusa à tirer sur ses mèches châtains.

\- Pourquoi tu es si en colère ?

\- Je ne suis pas une pute de luxe.

\- Mais tu es une pute, dit Jasper.

\- Mais pas la sienne !

\- Tu devrais y réfléchir, tu n'aurais plus besoin de baiser avec verrue-poilue, tu sais.

Murphy poussa un énorme soupir.

\- Il est insultant, je ne veux pas le baiser, même si on me payait dix millions pour ça.

\- D'après ce qu'il disait, il voulait juste que tu fasses son message.

\- Encore pire.

Jasper sourit et se pencha pour embrasser la tempe de Murphy :

\- Tu as tellement de fierté.

\- Oui. Et c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, non ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu as beaucoup d'autres choses.

Murphy tourna sa tête et posa ses mains sur les joues de Jasper.

\- J'ai été amoureux de toi un jour tu sais, je pourrais l'être à nouveau.

Jasper rit :

\- N'importe quoi, si tu as été amoureux de moi, ça devait être un jour où tu te sentais plus seul qu'un autre, ça n'était pas de l'amour et tu le sais.

Murphy bouda :

\- Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu avais été amoureux de moi, tu me l'aurais dit non ?

Murphy essaya de happer les lèvres de Jasper qui s'échappa.

\- Avant tu aimais ça ! Ronchonna Murphy.

\- Avant tu m'entraînais pour faire des bisous de compétition.

Murphy était d'humeur morose et Jasper le savait.

\- Tu fais ça parce que tu boudes.

\- Oui. Mais je t'aime quand même.

\- Je sais Murphy.

\- Pourquoi t'es amoureux de Monty déjà ?

\- Parce qu'il est parfait jusque dans tous ses défauts ?

\- Dégoûtant, fit Murphy.

Jasper rit et lui pinça affectueusement la joue.

\- Tu es le seul qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, dit Murphy.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Monty aussi.

Murphy soupira.

\- Monty aussi. Je devrais vous prendre tous les deux alors.

Le rire de Jasper s'intensifia.

\- Il est jaloux tu sais, dit Murphy.

\- Oui je sais. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai laissé me lécher les lèvres devant lui ?

\- Petit salaud.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Murphy oublia Bellamy.

Murphy s'endormit sur leur canapé et Jasper toqua à la porte de la chambre de Monty. Puis il l'ouvrit même sans obtenir de réponse. Monty ne dormait pas, il travaillait, sur son lit.

\- Je ne suis pas trop bien pour toi, dit Jasper avant de s'asseoir près de Monty.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Je t'aime idiot. Tu le sais.

\- Alors pourquoi on n'avance pas ? Pourquoi on s'engueule ? Pourquoi on est juste les meilleurs amis du monde ?

\- Pour des milliers de raisons, fit Monty. La première dort dans notre salon.

\- Tu veux qu'on se débarrasse de Murphy ? T'es fou ou quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je veux qu'il soit heureux okay ? Je le veux autant que toi. Il ne peut pas être heureux si on se roule des pelles à longueur de temps.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ne pas le faire va le rendre heureux !

\- Tu l'as entendu ? Il était amoureux de toi.

\- Tu écoutais ?

\- Oui. Un peu. Pas tout.

\- Il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Il ne l'a jamais été. Murphy tombe amoureux de moi chaque fois qu'il est frustré, que quelque chose l'énerve, qu'il ne sait plus où il en est. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, il m'aime assez pour se dire que ça pourrait marcher entre nous, que ça pourrait tout changer.

\- Et ce n'est pas de l'amour, ça ?

Jasper soupira :

\- Tu le sais, qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi !

\- Non je ne sais rien du tout.

\- Si tu es jaloux, tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser !

Monty balança ses cours, choppa le col de Jasper et lécha ses lèvres, comme Murphy l'avait fait plus tôt. Jasper le repoussa violemment.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas lui, tu ne comprends rien. Tu confonds tout ! S'énerva Jasper.

\- C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Ce que je veux c'est que tu m'aimes okay ? Pas que tu me traites comme… ça.

\- C'est ce que fait Murphy.

\- Murphy est Murphy. Tu le sais. C'est sa manière d'être, pas la tienne !

Jasper avait les larmes aux yeux et Monty le relâcha.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis un idiot.

\- Les autres raisons, c'est quoi ? Demanda Jasper.

\- C'est nous. Répondit Monty. Ça ne marcherait pas.

Jasper se leva avec énervement et frustration.

\- Tout est brisé Jasper, tout est…

\- La ferme Monty. J'en ai marre. Je ne te demanderai plus.

Il sortit de la chambre presque en courant et referma la porte doucement. Murphy dormait toujours, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il essuya sur sa joue une larme de frustration.

Murphy n'était pas amoureux de Jasper, mais Monty avait raison, rien n'allait parce que la vie c'était le bordel et que Murphy était tout brisé, et que personne ne pouvait rien réparer.

xxx

Murphy le déshabilla et ne fit pas attention au gras de son bide qui retombait presque sur ses jambes, dissimulant son pénis, trop petit. Il fit ce qu'il avait à faire, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Sans penser à rien. Simulant le plaisir et l'envie. Puis se rhabillant, prenant l'argent et s'en allant. Une envie de vomir dans la bouche. C'était un autre mois, et Murphy n'avait plus jamais repensé à la proposition de Bellamy. Pas même quand il devait se taper gras du bide au micro pénis. D'ailleurs il avait évité autant que possible de croiser Bellamy à nouveau un jour. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de ce type. Plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il y avait du bruit et la lumière était allumée. Jasper et Monty squattait l'appartement et se…

\- Vous faites quoi là ?

\- On se fait des mèches colorées.

\- Vous avez l'air vraiment cons. Dit Murphy.

Ils rirent. Monty avait des mèches jaunes, rose et violettes. Jasper arc en ciel.

\- Tu veux qu'on t'en fasse ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Touchez à mes cheveux et je vous balance par la fenêtre. Fermée.

\- Okay, pas de mèche pour Murphy, dit Monty.

Jasper lui montra ses ongles.

\- Mais regarde on a aussi mis du vernis, j'ai fais les couleurs de Pinkie Pie et de Twilight. Et Monty Twilight et Applejack. On peut te faire les couleurs de Fluttershy et Rarity si tu veux, ça t'irait bien.

\- J'ai rien compris.

\- My little pony, précisa Jasper.

\- Le dessin animé cucul avec des poneys ?

\- C'est pas cucul, dirent Jasper et Monty en cœur.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel mais leur abandonna ses ongles. Le vernis ça s'enlevait, il s'en foutait. Ils s'occupèrent de lui. Ils se maquillèrent ensuite tous les trois. Jasper se retrouva avec une tonne de trucs sur le visage et demanda à Murphy :

\- Je ressemble à quoi ?

\- À une pute ! Rit Murphy.

\- Ironique, dit Jasper.

Monty fut celui qui maquilla Murphy.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es magnifique, commentèrent Jasper et Monty à nouveau en même temps.

Murphy leur sourit et leur envoya un clin d'œil.

\- Tu pourrais faire bander des hétéros, dit Jasper.

\- Tu bandes ?

\- Je suis pas hétéro, rit Jasper, et non.

Monty non plus, vérifia Murphy.

\- Donc je ne fais bander personne, sourit Murphy.

\- Oh si, pleins de monde, dit Jasper. Tu étais où ce soir ?

\- Au « Home sweet Home ».

\- Avec gras du bide ? Grimaça Monty.

\- Eh ouais. Sourit Murphy.

\- Tu le fais bien bander lui.

Murphy éclata de rire. Monty et Jasper le suivirent.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là au fait ? Demanda-t-il.

Ils haussèrent les épaules. Murphy n'insista pas. Il semblait que les garçons étaient souvent là quand il sortait d'une passe. Pas toujours, pas à chaque fois. Mais ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Bordel, il les aimait.

Murphy vint les prendre dans ses bras et embrassa leurs joues.

Jasper et Monty sourirent et Jasper plaisanta :

\- Wouh, tout cet amour là, il fait chaud.

Murphy se sépara d'eux et pinça la jambe de Jasper.

\- Bon je vais m'enlever tout ça, dit-il ensuite.

Puis il disparu dans la salle de bains. Quand il en sortit, Jasper et Monty s'étaient casés sur le canapé pour dormir, l'un sur l'autre, n'importe comment. Toujours maquillé, vernis, méchés. Toujours habillés. Quels idiots. Mais au moins Murphy aurait le lit.

xxx

\- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Bellamy. Au café où Murphy travaillait. Qui revenait le harceler.

\- Oui et c'est non.

\- D'accord. Bon ben… Sers moi un café, s'il te plait.

Murphy obéit, arriva avec le café brûlant. Bellamy lui sourit et dit :

\- Tu vois, tu peux être mon serviteur.

La tasse de café atterrit sur la tête de Bellamy.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et bien voilà le chapitre 2 et je m'excuse d'avance pour le caractère pourri de Bell, il est censé évoluer.


	3. Ta pute de luxe

**Prompt :** Tes expressions sont foireuses.

* * *

 **3\. Ta pute de luxe.**

Bellamy se passa la tête sous l'eau froide au moins cinq minutes. Jonathan avait essayé de le tuer, ébouillanté au centième degré, bordel ce café était BRULANT. Bon. D'accord. Il l'avait bien cherché, mais il avait eu envie de l'emmerder. Vexé que Jonathan refuse sa proposition tout à fait honorable, préférant aller jouer les putes des ruelles. Quand il sortit des toilettes, il aperçu Jonathan entrain de se faire engueuler par le barman, sans doute son patron. Bien fait pour lui. Bellamy prit un certain plaisir à le voir se faire crier dessus. Le Barman vint ensuite à sa rencontre pour s'excuser, lui offrit un autre café, gratuit, cadeau de la maison, _nous sommes vraiment désolé_ _pour cet accident. Ça n'arrivera plus_.

\- Bien, fit Bellamy. Merci pour le café.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil, Jonathan en train de quitter le bar.

\- Votre serveur s'en va, dit-il au Barman.

\- Je viens de le virer, répondit celui-ci.

Bellamy culpabilisa. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Mais le résultat fut plutôt positif pour Bellamy. Jonathan vint lui parler à la fac.

\- Je signe où ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour être ta pute de luxe, murmura Jonathan.

\- Tu veux travailler pour moi maintenant ?

\- J'ai perdu mon travail à cause de toi, j'ai besoin de travailler…

\- Tu te prostitues, ça ne te suffit pas ?

\- Ta gueule, s'énerva Jonathan, laisse tomber, je vais me démerder.

Bellamy secoua la tête :

\- Non attends. Je vais te faire signer le contrat. Viens chez moi après les cours. Je vais te donner l'adresse.

Bellamy l'écrivit sur un bout de papier et le tendit à Jonathan. Celui-ci froissa le papier et l'enfonça dans sa poche, l'air renfrogné. Bellamy se demanda s'il allait vraiment venir.

xxx

Murphy tergiversa pendant des plombes. Jasper lui dit d'y aller.

\- T'as perdu ton taff et… Et Murphy, tu ne seras plus obligé de te prostituer si tu travailles pour ce type.

\- Travailler pour ce type c'est de la prostitution, s'énerva Murphy.

\- Alors dis toi qu'au moins, il est beau.

Murphy abandonna le combat, Jasper avait sûrement raison. Il prit le bus pour se rendre à l'adresse indiqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur… Un château ? D'accord ce type était riche, mais il était obligé de vivre derrière des grilles de six mètres de haut ?

Murphy sonna à l'interphone avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Bonjour, je suis Murphy, je viens voir Bellamy Blake, il m'attend, je crois.

Un bip et la grille s'ouvrit. Murphy avança. Pourquoi le jardin était-il grand comme ça ? Quel besoin ?

Murphy leva les yeux vers la maison et oui c'était forcément un château. Il déglutit, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, pas à sa place, il fit un pas en arrière. Finalement il trouverait autre chose. Il allait faire demi-tour, quand il vit Bellamy arriver. Sur un vélo.

\- Euh…

\- Viens, monte ! Lui dit Bellamy.

Murphy secoua la tête, il avait déjà vécu cette scène, avec une voiture.

\- Monte, insista Bellamy.

Murphy regarda derrière lui, la grille venait de se refermer. Il se sentit pris au piège.

\- Je vais rentrer finalement.

\- Monte, soupira Bellamy, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

Murphy leva un sourcil :

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète.

\- Alors quoi ?

Murphy ne répondit pas et posa finalement ses fesses sur le porte bagage du vélo. « Monte », quelle expression foireuse.

Il laissa Bellamy pédaler pour l'emmener jusqu'à son château, s'accrochant tant bien que mal au porte bagage, refusant de poser ses mains sur l'autre. Est-ce qu'il allait être dévoré vivant ? Il comprenait ce qu'avait dû ressentir le petit poucet dans la maison de l'ogre. Murphy maudit Jasper, cette idée était merdique. La plus merdique du monde. Il préférait se faire monter par un type moche plutôt que d'être ici.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, ceci dit, parce que rien n'était pire que de se faire monter pour de l'argent. Surtout par un type moche.

Bellamy n'était pas mal, au moins. Murphy se concentra sur lui plutôt que sur le château. Son dos était musclé, et on voyait saillir ses omoplates sous son polo. Il était plutôt carré, et ses cheveux étaient tous en broussaille et en bouclette sur sa tête, cachant presque sa nuque. Le genre de cheveux qui donne envie de perdre ses doigts dedans, pour savoir s'ils sont doux. Murphy aimait bien toucher ceux de Jasper, il se demandait s'il aimerait toucher ceux de Bellamy.

Finalement le vélo s'arrêta et Murphy sauta sur ses pieds. À nouveau la demeure imposante lui donna l'impression de l'écraser. Pourtant il suivit Bellamy à l'intérieur. Murphy regarda le moins possible autour de lui, rien que les tapis sous ses pieds semblaient sortis tous droits du trou du cul d'un aristocrate. Putain putain putain. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

Bellamy était entrain de lui parler mais Murphy n'écoutait rien du tout.

\- Et donc tu en penses quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Tu n'as rien écouté n'est ce pas ?

Murphy avoua.

\- Trop absorbé par toutes les richesses étalées ici.

\- Oh. C'est pas grand-chose, fit Bellamy.

\- Pas grand-chose ? Demanda Murphy. Donc si je casse ce vase…

Murphy commença à pousser un vase qui servait de décoration

\- Ce n'est pas si grave.

\- A dire vrai, ce vase coûte soixante millions, alors tu perdrais pas mal de jour de salaire, commenta Bellamy.

Murphy s'étrangla et s'accrocha au vase comme si sa vie en dépendait. Même sans la menace de perdre des sous, il ne pouvait pas casser quelque chose qui coûtait aussi cher.

Bellamy rit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'ai eu, ce vase n'est pas aussi cher, voyons, personne n'achète des vases aussi chers sauf les collectionneurs.

\- Ah d'accord, dis Murphy en remettant tout de même le vase à sa place.

\- Celui-ci ne coûte que cinq milles dollars.

Murphy secoua la tête. Comment ça « QUE » ? Cet homme était complètement fou. Bellamy l'emmena jusqu'à une pièce à peu près normale, en tout cas moins opulente que le reste de la maison et Murphy se détendit un peu. Les murs étaient décoré avec un papier peints crème, assez banale, et quelques décorations qui paraissaient un brin déplacé dans cette maison. Comme ce poster immense représentant des dieux mythologiques.

Il y avait un bureau contre le mur, un lit au milieu de la pièce. Une immense chaîne hifi et une bibliothèque plus grande encore. Le sol était en parquet d'un bleu très pâle et reposant.

\- Ma chambre, présenta Bellamy, je t'ai emmené ici parce que c'est là que tu vas travailler la plupart du temps.

Pendant qu'il parlait Murphy alla droit sur le lit et s'y allongea, roulant sur le dos. Ce matelas était trop confortable, sans doute crée par les dieux eux-mêmes tellement il était à la fois moelleux sans être complètement mou, juste ce qu'il fallait.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je teste le matériel, dit Murphy.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on ne baiserait pas. Je ne t'embauche pas pour que tu sois ma pute. Combien de fois je dois te le répéter ? S'agaça Bellamy.

Murphy se releva sans écouter et s'approcha du bureau. Il s'assit dessus. Ce bureau était assez grand pour qu'on baise dessus également. Murphy eut un petit sourire en coin :

\- Combien de fille as-tu monté sur ce bureau ?

\- Aucune ! Descends de là.

\- Menteur, y en a bien une ou deux que t'as voulu prendre ici non ?

\- Non. Aucune. Pas dans ma chambre.

Murphy pencha la tête.

\- Pas dans ta chambre ? Jamais ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu un lit béni des dieux ? Quel gâchis.

\- Pour dormir dessus. Bon maintenant si tu veux bien m'écouter.

Murphy descendit du bureau.

\- Je m'attendais à trouver un home cinéma dans ta chambre, je suis presque déçu.

\- En fait, il y en a un, dans la pièce à côté. Ainsi qu'une salle de bain attenante.

Murphy grimaça et sourit en même temps.

\- Je vais vraiment devenir une pute de luxe.

\- Jonathan.

\- Tu vois, tu emploies mon nom de pute.

\- Murphy… Se reprit Bellamy.

\- Non c'est bon, ici, tu peux m'appeler Jonathan, sourit Murphy.

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à te comprendre, s'agaça Bellamy.

\- C'est réciproque.

Bellamy ouvrit un tiroir et sortit des papiers :

\- J'ai déjà préparé un contrat, c'était au cas où tu acceptes et…

\- Un contrat ? Comme dans cinquante nuances de masochismes ? On va faire des trucs avec des fouets et je devrai crier _« oh vas-y Bellamy met moi une fessée »_ ? Pas mon truc.

Bellamy gronda :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que…

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, fit Murphy. Je suis une pute de luxe mais pas pour que tu me baises, juste pour que je ramasse tes affaires et lave tes caleçons sales.

\- Tu ne seras pas une…

\- Appelle ça comme tu veux, Bellamy.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Commençant sans doute à se dire qu'embaucher ce gars était une mauvaise idée. Pourtant Murphy prit le stylo qu'il lui tendait et lut le contrat.

\- Ça m'a l'air honnête, dit-il en regardant la paye, mais là cette clause, ça dit que je dors chez toi.

\- Oui. On t'a préparé une chambre. Tu dois rester sur place, si j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Pour un petit plaisir nocturne ?

Il vit le poing de Bellamy s'écraser sur le bureau et comprit pourquoi celui-ci était en bois massif.

\- Laisser tomber _Jonathan_ , je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Bellamy avait employé son surnom intentionnellement, presque en le crachant avec mépris, Murphy, plutôt que de l'étrangler, signa le contrat. Bien que se retrouver enchaîné dans cette maison ne le réjouissait pas, il voulait faire ravaler ses mots à Bellamy. Qu'un jour il le supplie en prononçant ce nom. _Jonathan._

xxx

\- Au moins, tu n'auras pu à payer ton appartement, essaya de le rassurer Jasper alors que Murphy était venu les voir lui et Monty dans leur appartement.

Tous les trois mangeaient des chips en causant, assis sur le canapé.

\- Il a fait envoyé un camion de déménagement, un camion immense alors que je n'avais que deux cartons. Je me suis senti humilié, marmonna Murphy.

Il avait tout raconté à Jasper et Monty.

Après avoir signé le contrat, Bellamy lui avait montré la chambre dans laquelle il dormirait. Une petite chambre, si on comparait au reste de la maison, mais encore plus grande que celle de son appartement, au final. Il y avait aussi une salle de bain attenante. Il lui avait montré la cuisine réservée aux quelques « serviteurs » qui restaient dans la demeure, où Murphy pourrait se préparer son repas. Il lui avait expliqué, qu'évidemment, il était libre d'aller à la fac, mais devait être là tous les soirs à partir de dix-huit heures, ainsi que certains week-end dans le cas où Bellamy avait besoin de lui.

\- Et il t'est interdit de te prostituer tant que tu travailles sous mon toit, on est bien clair ? Avait-il conclue.

\- J'ai bien compris, avais dit Murphy. Je t'appartiens désormais.

Et ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur.

\- Je commence demain et j'ai l'impression de m'être vendu. Soupira Murphy.

Monty vint lui donner une petite tape :

\- C'était déjà ce que tu faisais. Lui rappela-t-il.

\- Je vendais mon cul, là j'ai vendu mon âme.

\- Et ton cul restera sauf, sourit Jasper.

Murphy rit.

\- On pourra venir te voir ? Interrogea Monty.

\- Oui, il a dit que j'aurais du temps libre et que je pouvais recevoir des invités.

\- Tant mieux alors, ça m'aurait fait bizarre de ne plus venir t'embêter chez toi.

\- Je ne serai plus chez moi.

\- Essaie de faire en sorte que si, lui dit Monty.

Murphy eut un sourire en coin.

\- J'essaierai.

\- Et s'il t'emmerde, dis-le-nous, ajouta Jasper, on ira l'émasculé.

\- Et lui enfoncer un truc bizarre dans les fesses, ajouta Monty.

L'amusement de Murphy se peignit sur son visage, il croqua une nouvelle chips et se dit que peut-être ce tournant de sa vie n'était pas si mal.

Murphy changea d'avis quand Bellamy lui présenta la tenue de travail qu'il devait, soi-disant, mettre.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

C'était une tenue simple, mais qui faisait très domestique, pantalon noir, chemise, veston et même tablier. Et Murphy n'avait aucune envie de porter ça. Il se sentirait mieux en jean tee-shirt.

\- Non, ils portent tous ça.

\- T'as pas la version avec une jupe ? Je crois que je préférerais.

Bellamy grimaça :

\- Tu crois que…

\- Je plaisante ! Fit Murphy. Je ne porterai jamais ça. Je préfère encore me foutre à poil.

Bellamy abandonna.

\- Comme tu veux.

Murphy enleva son tee-shirt.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? S'exclama Bellamy.

\- Je me fous à poil.

Bellamy secoua la tête, ramassa le tee-shirt et lui relança :

\- Je disais que tu pouvais garder tes vêtements !

Murphy sourit en coin.

\- J'avais compris.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel. Plus il restait avec ce type et plus il regrettait d'avoir insisté pour l'embaucher. Il aurait mieux fait de le laisser sur le trottoir. Jonathan était trop insolent, sûr de lui, moqueur. Il ne paraissait rien prendre au sérieux, mais se fâchait pour une question d'ego. Bellamy ne le comprenait pas du tout et il avait l'impression que ce type allait le rendre dingue.

\- Bien, chéri, que dois-je faire ?

\- Ne pas m'appeler chéri, pour commencer.

\- Quel nom te ferait plaisir alors ? Mon cœur ? Mon louveteau peut-être ?

\- Bellamy, ce sera très bien.

Murphy s'approcha de lui et posa un doigt sous son menton.

\- Comme tu préfères, Bellamy.

Il susurra son prénom et Bellamy frissonna, malgré lui. La voix suave de Jonathan avait résonné très sensuellement à ses oreilles, et cette façon de prononcer son prénom avait remué quelque chose dans son estomac. Bellamy se recula et se secoua. Ce type n'était qu'un prostitué, habitué à exciter ses clients. Mais Bellamy était hétéro, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Murphy ne fut pas ravis du tout quand Bellamy lui présenta les produits d'entretiens et lui expliqua qu'il devait nettoyer sa chambre, changer ses draps une fois par semaine, s'arranger pour que ses vitres soient toujours propres, s'occuper de son linge sale, etc etc etc.

\- Tu me prends pour Cendrillon ? Ronchonna-t-il.

\- Non. Elle avait un cœur, elle, rétorqua Bellamy.

Murphy sortit un petit bout de langue, l'air amusé. Et Bellamy détourna les yeux.

\- Et je dois t'habiller aussi ? Te déshabiller ? Te frotter le dos dans le bain ?

\- Rien de tout ça.

\- Je croyais que c'était les serviteurs qui s'occupaient aussi de ces tâches chez les riches.

\- Tu t'es trompé. Je sais m'habiller et me déshabiller tout seul.

Murphy retrouva son éternel sourire en coin et Bellamy sut qu'il pensait à la nuit où il l'avait déshabillé.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit, assura-t-il.

\- D'accord. Fit Murphy.

Bellamy soupira :

\- Tu pourras te débrouiller ?

\- Aucun problème. J'ai l'habitude de faire le ménage.

La surprise se lu sur le visage de Bellamy et Murphy souffla :

\- Et oui, je n'ai pas fait que m'user les genoux sur des carrelages miteux dans des hôtels, j'ai aussi appris à m'user le dos en faisant le ménage. Je devais le faire chez moi et après mon service, dans le café où je me suis fais virer à cause de toi. D'ailleurs…

\- D'ailleurs ?

\- Ça mérite bien une avance ça non ?

Bellamy pesa le pour et le contre puis acquiesça.

\- D'accord, je te payerai un mois de salaire pour te dédommager. Maintenant, au boulot.

Murphy fit la gueule, mais Bellamy ne l'écouta pas se plaindre et s'éloigna.

xxx

C'est comme ça qu'entre la fac et ses meilleurs amis (ses seuls amis), Murphy se retrouva à jouer la bonniche de luxe de Bellamy. Il haïssait ce type, il détestait ses sous-vêtements, ne supportait pas ses draps toujours trop propres, crachait sur ses vitres pour les nettoyer et s'amusait parfois à aller cacher la poussière sous un des tapis de cette grande baraque. _« Ce n'est pas un château »_ lui avait assuré Bellamy.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il vivait là et travaillait, et il avait dû apercevoir son « maître » une ou deux fois, à tout casser. Et pourtant Murphy continuait de le détester, parce que ce type avait foutu le bordel dans une vie un peu nulle mais où il avait ses habitudes. Maintenant il avait l'impression d'être un chien avec un aspirateur. Mais même les chiens reçoivent des caresses de temps en temps.

Il était en train de s'amuser à déranger les livres de Bellamy pour écrire des mots obscènes avec la première lettre du titre, quand une blonde entra dans la pièce. Murphy se tourna pour la regarder. La jeune fille avait l'air aussi jeune que lui, plus que Bellamy donc. Son regard était franc et ses yeux bleus presque gris le scrutaient avec une certaine curiosité. La ligne de sa bouche hésitait entre un sourire ou un air mécontent. Au vu de comment elle était habillée, elle était sûrement aussi riche que Bellamy.

\- Il n'est pas là, dit Murphy.

\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle.

Murphy hésita dans sa réponse. Il ne sut pas pourquoi la seule réponse qu'il trouva fut :

\- Jonathan, je travaille pour lui.

Sa pute de luxe, son petit chien.

\- Ah, il ne m'en a pas parlé.

\- Je rangeais sa bibliothèque, dit Murphy.

\- Je vois. S'il n'est pas dans sa chambre, il doit être dans le jardin.

\- Je l'ignore, dit Murphy. Mais vous êtes qui ?

La blonde s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Murphy regarda la main tendue un moment.

\- Clarke Griffin, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Hm hm, fit Murphy.

Il finit par serrer sa main.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il n'emmenait jamais de fille dans sa chambre.

Elle sourit :

\- Je suis une exception.

\- Parce que vous êtes sa cousine ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Je suis sa fiancée.

Murphy relâcha la main. Un drôle de rire lui gratta la gorge et il fit un bruit bizarre en essayant de le retenir. Cette fille savait-elle que Bellamy couchait avec tout ce qui avait un vagin ? Sûrement pas.

\- Sa fiancée.

\- Vous êtes troublé, constata Clarke.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était fiancé.

\- Parce qu'il n'est pas du genre à en parler ?

\- Parce qu'il est du genre à amasser les filles.

\- Aussi, sourit Clarke.

Murphy pencha la tête :

\- Vous êtes au courant.

\- Bien entendu. Nous sommes dans une relation libre. Enfin au moins jusqu'à notre mariage. On veut profiter le plus possible, pour ne pas avoir de regret.

\- Je vois, dit Murphy.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion quand Bellamy arriva.

\- Clarke ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'étais venu te voir. J'ai découvert que tu avais engagé quelqu'un. Dit-elle en regardant en direction de Murphy.

Bellamy n'eut pas l'air franchement heureux de découvrir que Clarke et Murphy s'étaient parlé, ce qui fit plaisir à Murphy.

\- Clarke et moi avons parlé de vos fiançailles, dit-il.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Bien sûr, Bellamy, je ne dois m'occuper que de vos caleçons sales, pas de vos histoires de famille.

\- Jonathan !

Murphy haussa les épaules. Bellamy entraîna Clarke à l'extérieur de la chambre. Celle-ci jeta un dernier regard intrigué à Murphy puis quitta la pièce avec son fiancé. Murphy resta planté là un instant, puis écrivit avec les livres _« sale con refoulé »._ Et il se sentit bêtement mieux.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà, Cendrillon est entrée en scène ;)


	4. Supplie-moi

**Prompt :** Supplie-moi.

* * *

 **4\. Supplie-moi.**

Jasper et Monty mangeaient des bonbons, affalés sur leur canapé et regardaient des dessins animés. Leurs doigts se frôlaient souvent dans le paquet et plus d'une fois Jasper choppa ceux de Monty pour l'embêter.

\- Tu voulais pas aller voir Murphy ? Demanda Monty.

\- Tu viens pas avec moi ?

\- Non, je te laisse prendre la température des lieux le premier.

\- Trop aimable.

\- Tu n'as qu'à inventer une dispute entre nous comme tu sais si bien le faire, pour justifier que tu vas squatter son lit.

\- Jaloux.

Jasper se lécha les doigts pleins de sucre puis il eut le sourire de celui qui venait d'avoir une idée de génie.

\- J'ai trouvé mon excuse, dit-il.

\- Alors ? Interrogea Monty.

Jasper se pencha vers lui et appuya sa bouche sur la sienne, lui donnant un baiser collant et sucré. Avant que Monty ne puisse le repousser, il se recula et rit :

\- Maintenant je m'enfuis.

Jasper se leva, enfila ses chaussures, attrapa sa veste et ses clés puis quitta l'appartement en quatrième vitesse. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la réaction de Monty, qui resta cloué sur le canapé avec l'impression que son cœur n'arrêterait plus jamais sa course contre la montre, les joues plus rouges que jamais, les lèvres envahis du sucre qu'y avait déposé Jasper, complètement sous le charme. Monty soupira, se frotta le visage. Il ne devait pas craquer.

Jasper resta bloqué un paquet de temps devant la maison de Bellamy. Murphy vint le chercher à pied à la grille, parce qu'il avait demandé à le voir.

\- Ferme la bouche, tu vas nous avaler un mammouth.

Jasper ferma la bouche, pour la rouvrir :

\- J'ai compris.

\- Tu as compris quoi ?

\- On est dans la Belle et la Bête.

\- Et je suis… ?

\- La Belle bien sûr. Répondit Jasper.

Murphy lui sourit satisfait par cette réponse puis le conduisit jusqu'à la maison.

\- Ça sert à quoi des jardins de quatre kilomètres ? Demanda Jasper.

\- A montrer que les autres jardins sont minables ?

\- Pauvres petits jardins qui se sentent minables.

Murphy donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Jasper, ils arrivèrent dans la maison et Jasper rouvrit grand la bouche :

\- C'est quoi cette porte ? Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin d'être aussi grande ?

\- Je sais pas… Et t'as pas vu les tapis.

\- Il y a des tapis ?

\- Et des vases de chine !

\- Tu es vraiment une pute de luxe, réalisa Jasper.

\- Puisque je te le disais.

Murphy le poussa à l'intérieur.

\- Suis-moi où tu vas te perdre.

\- Tu ne te perds jamais toi ?

\- Au moins trois fois par semaine.

Jasper trouva la chambre de Murphy absolument parfaite.

\- J'avais peur qu'il te mette dans une sorte de placard à balais, pendant qu'il vivait richement.

\- Tu as dit la Belle et la Bête, pas Harry Potter.

\- Vrai.

Murphy poussa Jasper sur le lit :

\- Essaie-le, ici les matelas viennent du paradis.

Jasper s'étendit de tout son long et poussa un ronronnement.

\- Il faut que j'emmène Monty ici, absolument. Il va adorer.

\- Et pourquoi il n'est pas venu ?

\- Parce que je l'ai embrassé, sur la bouche, et que je me suis enfui.

Murphy appuya deux doigts sur son front, l'air exaspéré, puis s'allongea près de Jasper.

\- Tu peux rester ici, du coup.

\- Bien sûr que je reste, je ne quitte plus ce matelas.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé celui de Bellamy.

\- Celui de Bellamy est encore mieux ?

Murphy hocha la tête :

\- Menteur, je ne te crois pas, s'exclama Jasper.

La main de Murphy se glissa dans celle de Jasper et il le força à se relever :

\- Viens avec moi !

\- Attends, tu as le droit de m'emmener dans sa chambre ?

\- Il n'est pas là, il ne le saura pas.

Murphy entraîna Jasper dans une nouvelle série de couloirs, puis lui ouvrit la porte de la caverne des merveilles d'Ali Baba. Jasper alla droit sur le lit et se laissa tomber dessus.

\- T'es sûr qu'il ne cherche pas une deuxième pute ?

\- Tu veux que je lui demande ?

\- Carrément, sourit Jasper.

\- Il a une fiancée, tu sais ?

\- Non je sais pas.

\- Clarke Griffin, elle a vingt-et-un an, comme nous. Elle ressemble à une princesse mais avec un côté guerrier, tu vois ?

\- Je peux imaginer qu'elle ait besoin d'un côté guerrier. Il est fiancé et ramène des millions de filles pour baiser sur ce lit. Et toi. Fit Jasper.

Murphy s'approcha de Jasper et s'amusa à s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, il plaça ses mains autour du visage de Jasper et se pencha vers lui.

\- Non. Il n'a jamais baisé sur ce lit. Quel gâchis.

\- Vous n'avez pas… ?

\- Non.

\- Alors c'était vraiment juste pour son ménage ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es déçu ? Demanda Jasper.

\- Non. Répondit Murphy en finissant par rouler à côté de Jasper. Je suis bien payé, je peux manger tout ce que je veux, de temps à autre je viens piquer une sieste sur son lit, j'ai foutu le bordel dans sa bibliothèque et je le vois quasi jamais, du coup je suis tranquille.

\- Et tu n'es plus obligé d'écarter les cuisses pour des vieux laids.

\- Exactement. Je gagne au change.

Jasper sourit et dit :

\- Ce n'est pas la Belle et la Bête.

\- Hm ?

\- Non, je sais ce que c'est, c'est…

\- Ne le dis pas, fit Murphy sentant venir les mots.

\- Mais si Murphy, tu le vois bien, c'est exactement ça…

\- Ne le dis pas Jasper !

\- C'est…

Murphy appuya sa main sur la bouche de Jasper qui se mit à rire contre sa paume.

\- Ne le dis pas !

Jasper finit par acquiescer.

\- Tu promets que tu ne vas pas le dire ?

Jasper hocha de nouveau la tête. Murphy hésita mais finit par enlever sa main. Jasper s'écria :

\- C'est Pretty Woman !

\- Tu l'as dit, enfoiré !

Murphy le chatouilla pour se venger. Il était à nouveau assis sur lui, ses mains sous les vêtements d'un Jasper tout essoufflé et aux joues rouges quand Bellamy entra dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est ce que…

Jasper et Murphy tournèrent la tête vers lui. Murphy relâcha doucement Jasper puis se leva, Jasper fit de même, le souffle court, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

\- Qui vous as permis d'utiliser mon lit pour vos ébats ?

\- Nan… C'était pas ça… Commença Jasper.

Bellamy le fusilla des yeux et regarda ses vêtements débraillés, ses cheveux décoiffés.

\- Je vous ais pris sur le fait !

Murphy fit un pas en avant :

\- Bellamy…

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embaucher, tu te permets des choses au-delà de ce que je pensais. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais qu'une putain sans éducation et que tu n'avais pas besoin qu'on t'aide, j'aurais dû te laisser sur ton trottoir.

Les yeux de Murphy devinrent comme des pics de glaciers.

\- T'as raison. Je me casse ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de bosser pour un connard arrogant qui chie du pognon par tous les trous !

Murphy passa à côté de Bellamy et le bouscula exprès, puis sortit de la pièce. Jasper fut sur Bellamy avant que celui-ci ne puisse réagir.

\- Retire ce que tu as dis ! Cria-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as dis à Murphy, retire-le ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Comment tu oses lui parler comme ça ?

\- Je n'ai dit que la vérité ! Cracha Bellamy.

\- Pauvre type.

\- Vous baisiez sur mon lit.

\- On ne baisait pas, hurla Jasper, il me chatouillait c'est tout ! C'est mon meilleur ami. T'as vraiment un problème si tu vois des gens baiser quand ils ne font que s'amuser.

\- C'est sa faute il… Il se prostitue et…

\- Et alors ? Ça te permet de le traiter comme ça ? Tu te sens supérieur parce que tu vis dans de beaux murs dorés ?

Bellamy fronça les sourcils. Il avait peut-être réagit un peu vite.

\- Je…

\- Murphy vaut mieux que ça, dit Jasper, ta jolie maison c'est juste pour cacher la merde que tu caches à l'intérieur.

Il sortit de la chambre à son tour et couru pour retrouver Murphy, mais… Il se perdit.

Murphy était en train de rassembler ses affaires, jetant dans un carton (qu'il avait gardé) le peu de choses qu'il avait. Voilà il se tirait, il allait retourner sur les trottoirs où était sa place. Il s'essuya la joue et les yeux d'où des larmes dégoulinaient sans qu'il n'arrive à les retenir. Il entendit des pas dans son dos et lança :

\- Jasper, aide moi à empiler ces foutus aff…

Il se tourna en même temps qu'il parlait et tomba nez à nez, non pas avec Jasper, mais avec Bellamy. Aussitôt il arrêta de pleurer, fit disparaître les derniers signes de larmes et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu viens t'assurer que je me barre ? T'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas rester.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit Bellamy.

\- Non tu as raison, je ne suis qu'une putain et ma place est sur les trottoirs, pas dans ce palais !

Bellamy se rapprocha de lui :

\- J'ai réagis un peu trop vite. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dis. Je regrette. Je veux que tu restes.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de rester !

\- Tu es bien payé.

\- Mais je ne peux pas être payé pour être une serpillière !

\- Tu préfères qu'on te paye pour que tu sois un objet ?

\- Au moins eux ils me traitent bien, ils font semblant de m'aimer !

Bellamy attrapa le poignet de Murphy :

\- Tu veux que je fasse semblant de t'aimer ?

Murphy cligna des yeux et secoua la tête :

\- Non. Rien à foutre. Je veux juste me casser. Pute de luxe c'est moins drôle que ce que je pensais.

\- Tu n'es pas…

\- Peu importe comment tu appelles ça ! Cria Murphy.

\- Jonathan…

Murphy se mordit les lèvres, puis d'un coup il poussa Bellamy contre le mur et colla son bassin au sien :

\- Ceux qui m'appellent comme ça ne se contentent pas de me voir passer l'aspirateur.

Il commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Bellamy mais celui-ci lui bloqua les poignets.

\- J'essaierai de… Je te traiterai mieux. Dit Bellamy. Même si tu es hyper agaçant. Alors tu veux bien rester ?

Les yeux de Murphy scrutaient ceux de Bellamy, comme cherchant la faille dans ce qu'il disait.

\- Non. Dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Soupira Bellamy.

\- Supplie-moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Supplie-moi de rester. Dis-moi que tu as besoin de moi, que tu ne t'en sortiras pas sans moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Fais-le. Chéri.

Bellamy secoua la tête :

\- Je ne suis pas… Ton client. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. On ne fait pas de jeu de rôle pour… Jonathan ce ne sont pas les règles.

\- Quelles sont les règles alors ?

\- Tu dois juste t'occuper de moi et de mes affaires, de ma chambre.

Murphy eut un petit ricanement méprisant.

\- De toi ? Tu m'entraves les poignets.

\- Je suis hétéro, cria Bellamy, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! Jamais. Ton boulot est d'être mon serviteur, pas ma pute !

Murphy se recula :

\- Supplie-moi. Répéta-t-il.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Non.

Murphy recommença à entasser les objets dans le carton. Bellamy le regarda faire impuissant. Jasper arriva finalement, ayant retrouvé son chemin :

\- Cette baraque est vraiment trop grande, soupira-t-il avant d'apercevoir Bellamy.

Il s'approcha de Murphy et se mit devant lui, de façon protectrice. Bellamy se sentit impuissant. Peut-être que c'était mieux que Jonathan quitte sa maison, mais en même temps… Bellamy s'en voulait de le laisser partir. À cause de lui, il avait perdu son boulot de serveur, et désormais il serait obligé de se prostituer à nouveau parce que Bellamy avait réagi trop vite et trop violemment. Jasper prit le premier carton et Murphy remplit un deuxième. Jasper fut le premier à quitter la pièce, mais quand Murphy voulu le suivre, Bellamy se mit en face de lui pour l'empêcher de passer.

\- Casse-toi de mon chemin.

\- Je t'en supplie.

Murphy leva la tête pour le regarder et Bellamy répéta :

\- Je t'en supplie, reste. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne m'en sortirai pas sans toi.

Il y eut un long silence, qui s'éternisa. Murphy ne quittait pas des yeux Bellamy et celui-ci finit par les détourner :

\- C'est bien ce que tu voulais que je dise non ?

Le carton que tenait Murphy tomba au sol.

\- Jasper, reviens, appela-t-il.

Son ami retourna dans la chambre et posa le carton sur le lit de Murphy.

\- Tu pars plus ? Devina-t-il.

Jasper avait entendu ce que Bellamy avait dit.

\- Je vais peut-être rester encore un peu. Tu sais. À cause des matelas.

Jasper sourit et vint passer sa main dans les cheveux de Murphy. Bellamy resta figé, ne sachant plus quoi faire désormais. Murphy pencha la tête :

\- Vous désirez autre chose, monsieur Blake ?

Il avait utilisé le vouvoiement exprès. Bellamy secoua la tête, fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

\- Bien.

Bellamy quitta finalement la chambre. Jasper rit :

\- Tu vas le faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Je sais, sourit Murphy.

\- Ne le laisse plus te parler comme ça d'accord ?

\- Promis.

Jasper posa un pouce sur sa joue.

\- Si jamais il te refait pleurer, Monty et moi on s'occupera de son cas.

Murphy hocha la tête. Inutile de nier qu'il avait pleuré, il avait sûrement encore les joues rouges et les yeux humides. Jasper embrassa son front. Murphy le laissa le prendre dans ses bras et se blottit contre lui. Il se sentait épuisé soudainement. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait de cette situation, lui-même ne savait plus ce qu'il en attendait. Mais il était bien payé ici, si bien payé qu'il pourrait rembourser les dettes de sa mère plus vite que prévu, peut-être. Il s'accrocha à ça, et à la tendresse que lui donna Jasper.

Pendant la nuit ils dormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Murphy, au matelas franchement trop confortable.

xxx

Bellamy essaya de mieux se comporter avec Jonathan.

\- Merci pour ton travail, lui glissait-il de temps à autre.

Jonathan ne répondait quasiment jamais, il se contentait de hocher la tête. Cette présence était un peu incongrue, Jonathan était différent des autres serviteurs. Déjà parce qu'il refusait d'en porter la tenu et déambulait en jean tee-shirt dans la maison, mais également parce qu'il n'en avait pas le comportement. Bellamy le surprit une fois entrain de mettre de la musique à fond dans sa chambre, tout en passant la serpillière, faisant bouger son corps au rythme de la musique et nettoyant le sol un peu n'importe comment. Jonathan n'avait même pas rougi quand il avait été pris sur le fait, il avait juste dit :

\- Tu n'as pas des trop mauvais goûts musicaux.

Plus d'une fois Bellamy le choppa allongé sur son lit entrain de piquer une sieste et jamais Jonathan ne s'excusait pour ça.

\- Quand on a un matelas des dieux, il ne faut pas s'étonner que d'autres l'utilisent.

Quand Bellamy demanda aux autres serviteurs de la maison comment ça se passait avec Jonathan, ils répondirent que celui-ci ne parlait pas beaucoup, était plutôt solitaire, s'arrangeait pour utiliser la cuisine quand il n'y avait personne.

Jonathan se montrait également totalement insolent avec Bellamy.

\- J'ai nettoyé les caleçons de sa majesté, ainsi que les chaussettes. J'en ai déduit que t'avais un joli cul mais que tu puais des pieds.

Jonathan avait ce petit sourire en coin que Bellamy lui connaissait bien désormais, moqueur et amusé. Il était parfaitement agaçant, Bellamy avait parfois envie de l'étrangler, et pourtant plus les jours passaient et plus cette présence incongrue devenait une habitude.

Au point que Bellamy commence à la rechercher plutôt qu'à l'éviter. Par exemple en étant là quand Jonathan devait nettoyer ses carreaux. Assis à son bureau il faisait ses devoirs pour la fac, jetant quelques fois des coups d'œil vers lui, il le surprit entrain de cracher sur ses vitres pour les laver.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? S'énerva-t-il. T'as vraiment un problème salivaire pour toujours cracher ou quoi ? D'abord sur moi, puis dans ma bière et enfin sur mes vitres !

Jonathan se tourna vers lui et d'un air malicieux et provocateur dit :

\- Je peux mettre ma salive ailleurs, si tu veux. Chéri.

Bellamy grogna :

\- Utilise l'eau et les produits fait pour ça ! Et ne m'appelle pas chéri !

\- Bien sûr chéri, tout ce que tu veux.

\- Jonathan.

\- Bellamy.

Jonathan lui tourna à nouveau le dos et recommença à nettoyer les vitres, en utilisant les produits plutôt que sa salive. Bellamy soupira et retourna à ses devoirs. Un fin sourire sur le visage.

Bellamy passa de plus en plus de temps dans sa chambre, sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte. Pour lire, allongé sur son lit, son bouquin dans les mains, tandis que Jonathan y rangeait ses affaires lavés et repassés dans son armoire. Pour écouter de la musique, pendant que Jonathan passait la serpillière – il aimait nettoyer et danser non ? Et Bellamy ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux dérivés sur le corps du jeune homme qui se mouvait sensuellement et avec rythme, oubliant sans doute que son « patron » était là pour le voir. Ou s'en fichant.

Il passait derrière lui quand Jonathan était à la buanderie pour lui rappeler de nettoyer tel pantalon dont il aurait absolument besoin. Il venait lui donner une chemise à repasser. Bellamy lui demanda même s'il devait choisir la cravate bleue foncée ou bleue claire pour une de ses sorties.

\- C'est une sortie pour quoi ? Demanda Jonathan.

\- Un rendez-vous, avec une femme.

\- Alors peu importe la cravate non ? De toute façon elle va te l'enlever.

Bellamy continua quand même d'hésiter, jusqu'à ce que Jonathan vienne vers lui et déboutonne deux boutons à sa chemise.

\- A mon avis tu ferais mieux de ne pas mettre de cravate, tu es mieux comme ça.

Les joues de Bellamy chauffèrent, tandis que les yeux de Jonathan passaient sur son cou d'un air assez satisfait. Il enleva même un troisième bouton.

\- C'est parfait comme ça. Avec la cravate elle te serait quand même tombé dans les bras, mais là elle va se faire pipi dessus.

\- Tu veux dire que tu me trouves beau ? Demanda Bellamy sans comprendre pourquoi les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche.

Jonathan eut l'air étonné puis se recula :

\- Je ne te trouve pas beau. Dit-il. Tu l'es, c'est tout. C'est évident non ?

Bellamy se savait plutôt beau, nombres de filles lui avaient dit qu'il était séduisant, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Jonathan le fit se sentir bizarre. Il secoua la tête.

\- Bien, merci, dit-il d'un ton plus froid et distant.

Jonathan se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Ne remarquant sans doute pas le trouble de Bellamy.

Pendant un moment Bellamy recommença à éviter Jonathan.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Bien bien voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il se passe des trucs dans la tête de Bellamy dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.


	5. Boire

**Prompt :** Je vais perdre mon âme à force de soupirer.

* * *

 **5\. Boire.**

Le portable de Murphy sonna au milieu de la nuit. Il poussa un grognement, essaya de chasser la sonnerie pour se raccrocher à ses rêves, mais elle se fit insistante. Sonnant encore et encore. Il finit par l'attraper, décrocha et grogna :

\- Allo ?

\- Pas trop tôt.

La voix de Bellamy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis en boite et je suis saoul, viens me chercher. Je t'envoie l'adresse par SMS.

\- Va te faire foutre et bonne soirée. Marmonna Murphy.

Puis il raccrocha et lança son portable à côté de lui sur le lit, pour se rendormir. Son portable se remit à sonner encore, encore, encore.

\- Quoi ? S'énerva Murphy en décrochant une deuxième fois.

\- Viens me chercher.

\- Nan, je dors là.

\- Viens Jonathan, viens.

\- Non ! Soupira Murphy.

\- À force de soupirer, tu vas perdre ton âme.

\- Si tu me rappelles, tu vas perdre tes couilles. Grogna Murphy en raccrochant une nouvelle fois.

Bien entendu le portable se remit à sonner. Murphy s'assit sur son lit et se frotta les cheveux. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Il décrocha à nouveau :

\- Viens, s'il te plait. Fit Bellamy à l'autre bout du fil.

\- T'es vraiment saoul. Constata Murphy.

\- Vraiment ouais. Je peux pas baiser comme ça tu sais ? Baiser quand on a bu ce n'est pas être consentant.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je sais pas, je suis saoul je te dis, allez viens viens viens. Mon petit Jonathan.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'arrive, lâcha-t-il à contre cœur.

Il reçu l'adresse sur son portable et appela un taxi – il mettrait la note sur le compte de Bellamy. Murphy arriva devant la boîte et aperçu Bellamy. Il s'approcha et ce dernier lui tomba presque dessus. C'était comme se recevoir une masse géante sur le corps, Murphy dût planter ses talons dans le sol pour ne pas tomber.

\- Enfin tu es là.

Murphy repoussa Bellamy :

\- Tiens toi droit.

Bellamy lui donna ses clés de voiture.

\- Tiens, c'est toi qui conduis.

Murphy ne lui précisa pas qu'il n'avait pas son permis – de toute façon il savait conduire – et lui dit de rester ici, qu'il allait chercher la voiture. Bellamy était venu avec une de ses décapotables – parce qu'il en avait plusieurs – et Murphy se mit au volant. Jamais il n'avait conduit pareille voiture et il en retira un certain plaisir. Il s'arrêta devant Bellamy et lui dit :

\- Monte.

Avec un air plutôt satisfait. Ce soir ce n'était pas lui la pute. Bellamy s'exécuta. Deux minutes plus tard, Murphy dût s'arrêter quand Bellamy lui cria qu'il allait vomir. Celui-ci ouvrit la portière et gerba sur le sol.

\- Je me sens pas bien, marmonna Bellamy.

\- J'avais pas remarqué.

Quand Murphy fut sûr que Bellamy n'allait pas se remettre à vomir, il redémarra la voiture, et essaya de conduire doucement jusqu'à la maison de Bellamy. Il la gara dans l'immense garage puis vint ouvrir la portière à Bellamy.

\- Sa majesté est arrivée.

Celui-ci se leva et tituba. Murphy passa sa tête sous son bras pour le tenir :

\- Maintenant, direction ton lit.

Bellamy se laissa traîner et Murphy grogna :

\- Tu peux m'aider et te servir de tes pieds ?

Bellamy obtempéra et marcha, s'appuyant quand même pas mal sur Murphy. Ce dernier arriva essoufflé dans la chambre et envisageait de démissionner et de se barrer tout de suite. Bellamy resta debout, là, dans sa chambre et Murphy le poussa pour qu'il s'asseoit et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Bellamy réagit assez violemment et le poussa.

\- Je suis hétéro, cria-t-il.

\- Je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire, j'essaie juste de t'aider.

\- Je peux le faire tout seul !

Bellamy joua avec ses boutons sans réussir à les enlever, trop saoul pour comprendre comment ça fonctionnait. Murphy leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de nouveau :

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit-il.

Bellamy ronchonna mais laissa Murphy enlever ses boutons, de toute évidence il semblait mieux savoir que lui comment ça fonctionnait. Murphy lui retira sa chemise, puis ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

\- Allez, allonge toi !

Bellamy grogna et se coucha sur son lit. Murphy lui emmena une bassine au cas où il ait encore envie de vomir, puis remonta la couverture sur lui.

\- Ça va te coûter cher, marmonna-t-il.

Bellamy se redressa sur son coude :

\- Tu ne me violes pas ?

\- Tu veux que je te viole ? Interrogea Murphy en posant ses yeux sur lui.

\- Non.

\- Je me disais aussi. Dors.

Bellamy laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, et ferma les yeux. Murphy sortit de la chambre, se déshabilla et se laissa tomber sur son propre lit. Quel emmerdeur ce type. Vraiment.

Pourtant, c'est avec un sourire amusé que Murphy s'endormit.

xxx

Cette fois-ci Jasper était venu avec Monty. Murphy lui fit visiter la chambre de Bellamy, mais ils évitèrent de s'y attarder et retournèrent vite fait dans celle de Murphy. Monty s'allongea sur le lit :

\- Wouah, dit-il, c'est vraiment comme Pretty Woman.

Jasper éclata de rire, tandis que Murphy poussait un gémissement exaspéré.

\- Vous croyez trop aux contes de fées.

\- Et tu appelles ça comment ? Demanda Monty. Tu vis dans un château.

\- Bellamy dit que c'est une maison. Et je suis juste « un serviteur » d'après lui.

\- En même temps vous avez pas baisé, précisa Jasper.

\- Il est hétéro, dit Murphy habitué à l'entendre.

\- Alors pourquoi il a eu besoin d'un prostitué ?

\- Aucune idée, ce type est bizarre. Par exemple, pendant un moment il me suit partout, critique tous mes fais et gestes, et d'un coup il m'évite, pour ensuite m'appeler au milieu de la nuit pour que je vienne le chercher parce qu'il est saoul. Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne veux pas le comprendre.

Jasper pencha sa tête vers Monty et Murphy leva les bras au ciel :

\- Ne faites pas ça !

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Faire comme si vous saviez un truc que j'ignorais alors que je suis dans la pièce.

\- On pensait juste qu'on était content pour toi, le rassura Monty.

\- Et que c'était bien que Bellamy ne te traite plus mal. Même si ça ne se fait pas de t'appeler au milieu de la nuit. Ajouta Jasper.

Murphy se laissa tomber sur le lit et Monty passa son bras autour de lui pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Jasper s'assit à leurs pieds.

\- Vous restez ce soir ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Oui, dirent-ils.

\- Vous pourrez baiser sur mon lit très confortable, si vous êtes sages.

\- On ne baise pas, râla Jasper.

\- Faire l'amour ? Corrigea Murphy.

\- Non plus, ronchonna Jasper.

Murphy tourna son visage vers Monty :

\- Pourquoi ?

La question était directe et Monty ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir.

\- Monty ! Insista Murphy.

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie, marmonna Monty.

\- T'as pas envie de faire l'amour avec Jasper ?

\- J'ai pas envie de faire l'amour, corrigea-t-il.

Jasper s'allongea d'un coup sur les deux garçons, prenant presque la place de Murphy et colla son nez contre celui de Monty :

\- C'est ça ton problème ?

Monty rouvrit les yeux.

\- Dis-moi que je peux t'embrasser, supplia Jasper. Et on ne fera jamais l'amour.

\- Non.

\- Alors ce n'est pas ça ton problème, ronchonna Jasper.

Monty chercha Murphy du regard et Jasper se redressa. Il s'étira et dit :

\- Je laisse tomber. Je vais proposer à Bellamy de sortir avec moi.

\- Il est hétéro, répéta Murphy.

\- Et bien ça serait drôle non ? Je sortirais avec un hétéro pendant que mon pote bi dont je suis amoureux resterait célibataire. Vive l'ironie.

\- Jasper… Soupira Monty.

Murphy se redressa, passa ses bras autour de la taille de Jasper et le tira de force vers lui, le faisant tomber sur le lit et sur eux.

\- Arrête de bouder. Bellamy ne voudra pas de toi de toute façon.

\- Je pourrais peut-être draguer sa fiancée, fit Jasper en se casant entre eux sur le lit, les écrasant à moitié.

\- Tu pourrais, fit Murphy.

Monty posa sa main sur le visage de Jasper.

\- D'accord.

\- Quoi ?

\- D'accord, tu peux m'embrasser.

Jasper et Murphy se figèrent tous les deux. Puis Jasper posa sa bouche sur celle de Monty avant que celui-ci ne change d'avis. Murphy resta silencieux et observa les deux garçons. Il ne savait pas si ça signifiait quelque chose. Monty semblait être terrifié à l'idée de voir leur relation changer, terrifié aussi de voir Jasper aimer un autre que lui. Quelque chose se battait en lui et l'empêchait de rendre leur relation simple.

Jasper finit par se reculer, l'air totalement satisfait et les yeux brillants. Les joues de Monty étaient plus que rouges, il leur tourna le dos, pour laisser le temps à son cœur de se remettre de ce baiser. Jasper regarda Murphy avec un petit rire :

\- T'as raison, il m'aime.

Murphy décoiffa Jasper.

\- Première fois que ce que tu m'as appris, sert pour de vrai. Fit Jasper avec amusement.

Monty planta son coude dans le dos de Jasper, doucement, en l'entendant parler des baisers qu'il avait échangés avec Murphy, il y avait des années.

Jasper continua de rire, enivré. Murphy ne se prostituait plus vraiment et Monty commençait à se laisser aller.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas brisé, finalement.

xxx

Bellamy était assis sur la chaise devant son bureau dans sa chambre. Sauf qu'il tournait le dos au bureau et observait Murphy entrain de faire son lit.

\- Tu veux ma photo ? Demanda Murphy.

Bellamy ne répondit rien. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Murphy s'arrêta d'accrocher le drap et regarda Bellamy. Ce dernier réagit à peine et le sourire en coin de Murphy apparu doucement sur son visage. Bellamy fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il préparait. Murphy se dirigea vers la chaîne hifi, choisit un cd et le mit. _Whore_ d'In this Moment commença à retentir dans les hauts parleurs. Bellamy ne fit pas gaffe tout de suite à la chanson. Murphy finit de mettre le drap et se mit face à Bellamy, son petit sourire toujours collé à son visage. Puis il se mit à bouger hyper sensuellement, suivant la musique. En même temps il changea les traits d'oreiller et la housse de couette. Et Bellamy ne pouvait pas le quitter du regard. Murphy n'avait pas choisi cette musique au hasard et il savait mouvoir son corps pour le rendre attirant, pour que les yeux se rivent sur lui. Il avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant et il fallut deux secondes à Bellamy pour comprendre que Murphy venait de poser ses mains sur ses genoux et se penchait vers lui. Il vint lui susurrer à l'oreille :

\- Bellamy…

Et Bellamy frissonna.

\- Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu attends que je fasse un strip-tease ?

Bellamy sembla reprendre conscience de lui-même, de l'endroit, de la musique, de Murphy. Il le repoussa assez violemment pour que Murphy tombe par terre.

\- Arrête de faire ta pute, cria-t-il, ce n'est pas dans tes fonctions !

Il se reçu un regard noir de la part de Murphy qui resta les fesses par terre et cracha méchamment :

\- Bien chéri !

Bellamy se dirigea vers la chaîne Hifi et la débrancha d'un coup.

\- Fais juste ton boulot !

Murphy le regarda quitter furieusement la pièce et poussa un juron. Puis il se releva et l'insulta entre ses dents :

\- Sale fils de riche arrogant.

Peut-être que c'était sa faute, à cause de ce qu'il faisait, et en même temps Bellamy l'avait regardé en premier. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ? Alors pourquoi l'avait-il embauché hein ? Pourquoi lui et pourquoi pas quelqu'un de _« respectable »_ ?

\- Tu te crois trop bien pour moi ? Cria Murphy au vide laissé dans la chambre.

De rage il tapa ses poings sur le matelas des dieux. Imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la sale gueule de Bellamy. Puis il tira la couette, défaisant le lit qu'il venait de faire et s'allongea dessous. Le lit sentait la lessive, le propre et Murphy prit un malin plaisir à s'y endormir et y répandre son odeur « de putain ».

Il fut réveillé par un Bellamy saoul – encore.

\- Pousse-toi de là, c'est pas ton lit.

Murphy sortit du lit en baillant et regarda l'heure. Il avait dormi longtemps, il était presque minuit. Il s'étira, si fort que son tee-shirt remonta, montrant son ventre.

\- T'aime bien qu'on te voit hein ? Qu'on te regarde ! Fit Bellamy d'une voix alcoolisée.

\- Et toi t'aime bien forcer sur la bouteille, constata Murphy.

\- Non, je ne bois jamais d'habitude. On ne peut pas boire et se maintenir en forme.

\- Alors pourquoi tu changes tes habitudes ?

\- C'est ta faute.

\- Bien sûr, rejette la faute sur moi, je suis payé pour ça.

\- Tu es payé pour nettoyer et c'est tout ! Mais non, il faut que tu… Tu sois tellement… Insolent, capricieux, moqueur. Que tu fasses la pute comme si ça coulait dans tes veines, comme si c'était toi et non pas un boulot.

\- C'est peut-être ce que je suis, lança Murphy d'une voix énervée et blessée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es, grogna Bellamy.

Il s'assit sur son lit et se frotta le visage.

\- J'aime pas boire, je n'ai pas les idées claires.

\- C'est en général pour ça qu'on boit.

Bellamy essaya de se déshabiller et cria quand Murphy s'approcha :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide sale trainé !

Murphy se recula comme s'il l'avait frappé.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, se reprit Bellamy, je suis désolé.

\- Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, fit Murphy sans amorcer un seul geste pour se rapprocher de nouveau.

\- Tu es une jolie trainée, rit Bellamy. Pas sale.

\- Est-ce que je suis censé sourire et dire _« quel beau compliment »_ ? Demanda Murphy avec colère.

\- Non. Je suis désolé. J'ai trop bu. Je n'ai pas les idées claires. Je ne veux pas dire que… Jonathan, tu es joli et tu n'es pas obligé d'être une traînée. Je ne te demande pas ça.

\- Tu me demandes quoi alors ?

\- Rien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as embauché moi ?

\- Il doit faire froid.

\- Hein ?

\- Dans la rue, il doit faire froid.

Murphy fronça les sourcils :

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, alors je vais faire comme si on n'avait jamais eu cette conversation et aller me coucher dans mon lit. Salut.

Il tourna les talons et abandonna ce pauvre type. Il le détestait. Vraiment. Tellement. Profondément. Bellamy se sentait toujours tellement supérieur, qu'il soit saoul ou non, toujours mieux que les autres, toujours mieux que lui surtout. Il ne voulait pas d'une pute, mais le traitait de traîné, il disait ne rien désirer de lui mais pouvait le bouffer des yeux, et c'était lui qui était venu le ramasser sur le trottoir pour l'emmener à l'hôtel mais qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était hétéro. Murphy donna un coup de pied dans son mur en arrivant dans sa chambre. Puis un autre, et encore un autre, et encore jusqu'à ce que son pied lui fasse mal et qu'il eut l'impression que le mur avait gagné le combat.

Il se déshabilla et s'enroula sous sa propre couette, sur son matelas à peine moins confortable – mais bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu – et il se rendormit.

xxx

Bellamy regarda son plafond quand il se réveilla. On était samedi, il n'avait pas besoin de se presser. Le mal de crâne qui pointait dans sa tête il l'avait bien mérité, il agissait comme un véritable idiot depuis quelques temps. Sa première grosse connerie avait été de passer dans cette ruelle et d'emmener un prostitué par curiosité. Pourquoi il avait fait ça déjà ? Il ne s'ennuyait pas avec les filles. Il était très doué au lit, et elles étaient nombreuses à vouloir passer entre ses bras. Et il n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons. Bellamy posa la paume de sa main sur son visage.

Ça avait juste été un moment de faiblesse, une bizarrerie de sa part. Il s'ennuyait et comme il aimait découvrir des endroits différents, des nouvelles filles, des nouveaux lits, des lieux paumés, il avait aussi voulu découvrir autre chose. Jonathan était monté dans sa voiture. Jonathan avait passé ses mains sur lui et l'avait mis nu. Bellamy s'était laissé faire, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop réel, trop présent, jusqu'à ce que la bouche de Jonathan l'électrise et qu'il reprenne conscience de son corps. Et du fait qu'il était hétéro. Qu'il faisait n'importe quoi.

Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là. Ça aurait dû s'arrêter là.

Mais ils s'étaient revus. Et Jonathan n'était pas qu'un prostitué, une ombre de la nuit qui n'existait que dans les ruelles pour certaines personnes. Non. C'était un type « normal », qu'on pouvait croiser dans la rue, à la fac, dans un café. Qui avait des rêves, des envies, des amis et qui ne voulait pas qu'on sache ce qu'il faisait à la nuit tombée. Jonathan n'était pas qu'un corps, il était un être humain avec une langue de vipère, mais qui pouvait être blessé, touché et qui pouvait pleurer – Bellamy l'avait vu pleurer - se mettre en colère, faire preuve de fierté quand même bien même il se mettait à genoux devant d'autres hommes.

Bellamy s'était sentit tellement généreux de lui proposer de l'embaucher, mais désormais il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas généreux, il se prenait pour qui ? Jonathan n'était pas un bel objet qui le remercierait de la chance qu'il lui avait donnée. Il était complexe, avait des blessures et semblait penser qu'il n'était bon que quand il faisait la pute. Que c'était ce que Bellamy attendait de lui.

Bellamy se leva, alla prendre un médicament pour son mal de crâne, se lava, s'habilla puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Jonathan. Il frappa.

\- Entrez, entendit-il à travers le bois.

Il entra. Jonathan devait savoir que c'était lui, il ne se retourna pas. Il était assis à son propre bureau et semblait bosser ses cours.

\- Je suis occupé, dit-il, je m'occuperai des tes affaires plus tard.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Dit Bellamy.

\- Si c'est pour hier soir, tu étais bourré, fais comme si tu avais oublié, et je ferai de même.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Okay.

Bellamy avança d'un pas dans la pièce.

\- Je sais que tu penses que je t'ai embauché pour le sexe.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense.

\- Tu as raison en fait, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses.

Jonathan posa finalement son stylo et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. Il n'était pas coiffé et avait juste attaché ses cheveux n'importe comment sur sa tête pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Des mèches folles s'en échappaient, retombant sur son front. Ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus troublant chez lui, c'était plutôt ses yeux, perçant, parfois bleu azur, parfois presque gris, ses paupières retombantes, lui donnant un air à la fois nonchalant et blasé. Bellamy remarqua qu'il avait aussi de très longs cils. Il ne souriait pas, il pointait son nez crochu vers Bellamy.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embauché ? Demanda-t-il

Bellamy passa une main dans ses boucles.

\- Parce que j'avais l'arrogance de penser que tu me remercierais.

\- Je suis ta bonne action, tu te prends pour un bienfaiteur, mais t'es juste un gros con.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais maintenant tu travailles ici. Si ça te dérange de travailler pour moi en particulier, je m'arrangerai pour que tu ais d'autres tâches.

\- Alors c'est vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te serve de pute.

\- Je te l'ai dit.

Jonathan tira sur une de ses mèches de cheveux, quittant le regard de Bellamy un instant.

\- Je vois. Ce n'est pas la peine que j'insiste alors.

\- Exactement.

\- Je peux continuer à travailler pour toi, dit Jonathan, mais ne me traite plus de traîné, bourré ou non.

\- D'accord. Je ne le ferai plus. Dit Bellamy.

Jonathan lâcha ses cheveux :

\- Bien, dans ce cas. Je viendrai quand j'aurai fini ça. Dit-il en pointant ses devoirs.

Puis il se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, lui tournant à nouveau le dos. C'était sa façon de le congédier. Bellamy l'observa quelques secondes. Son dos penché vers le bureau, sa colonne vertébrale visible à travers son tee-shirt blanc, remontant et laissant voir un bout de peau. Bellamy détacha ses yeux de Jonathan et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ensuite. Il alla courir – malgré sa gueule de bois.

Pour se vider la tête, bouger ses jambes, sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et son oxygène lui manquer, brûlant sa cage thoracique. S'échapper de quelque chose, de sa vie, de sa maison, de la peau blanche de Jonathan.

Bellamy rentra chez lui, dégoulinant de sueur, il avait couru jusqu'à se sentir épuisé. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se mit la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide avant de boire carrément sous le jet. Il le referma ensuite :

\- Tu es trop pauvre pour utiliser un verre ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Bellamy se retourna, les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent dans un immense sourire.

\- O. Tu es rentré quand ?

\- Il y a une heure même pas.

Elle ouvrit ses bras et Bellamy, malgré la sueur, vint la soulever du sol.

\- Je suis trop heureux de te revoir, petite sœur.

Elle rit :

\- Moi aussi Bell.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Quelques petites avancées dans ce chapitre, et le retour d'Octavia en prime.


	6. Octavia

**Prompt :** La chaleur engourdit ma tête.

* * *

 **6\. Octavia.**

Bellamy lui présenta Octavia. Jasper avait montré à Murphy des photos de la sœur de Bellamy, il savait ce qu'elle était et qui elle était, et pourtant il ne put empêcher sa langue de bouger dans sa bouche, il demanda :

\- Une autre fiancée ?

\- Ma sœur ! S'offusqua Bellamy.

Au vu du sourire en coin de Murphy, Bellamy comprit qu'il savait et qu'il le taquinait. Quelque chose remua en lui mais il l'ignora.

\- Ma petite sœur, précisa-t-il.

\- Et … C'est ? Demanda Octavia en regardant Murphy.

\- Jonathan, présenta Bellamy, je l'ai engagé pour faire mon service.

\- Depuis quand tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te servir ?

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

\- Je voulais juste te le présenter, histoire que tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il y avait un garçon dans ma chambre.

Les yeux de Murphy s'illuminèrent de malice et Octavia rit :

\- Je devrais me demander pourquoi il y a un garçon dans ta chambre ?

Bellamy rougit franchement et Murphy s'en amusa beaucoup. Octavia aussi apparemment.

\- Je ne disais pas ça… Je voulais dire que… C'était pas… O !

Murphy sentait qu'il allait beaucoup aimer la petite sœur de Bellamy. Et il rit avec elle. Le regard de Bellamy lui tomba dessus comme un reproche, mais aussi autre chose. Une surprise. Murphy eut envie de lui dire que oui, il pouvait rire pour de vrai, mais il se la ferma. Et continua à rire avec Octavia.

Elle vint le voir. Il était entrain de passer l'aspirateur la musique à fond histoire de l'entendre et il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Elle sembla s'amuser de le voir chanter et danser en même temps, tout en nettoyant le sol, et quand il la vit enfin, Murphy éteignit l'appareil et mit en pause la musique.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis curieuse, dit-elle. Je me demande pourquoi mon frère t'a embauché.

\- Je me pose parfois la même question, répondit Murphy.

Octavia lui sourit.

\- Jonathan, c'est ça ?

Murphy haussa les épaules, sans répondre. Dans cette maison, il se fichait de comment on l'appelait.

\- Tu ne portes pas l'habit des serviteurs.

\- Bellamy me laisse m'habiller comme je le désire.

\- Et apparemment il te laisse toucher à ses CDs.

\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé la permission, répondit Murphy honnêtement.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Il m'arrive de piquer une sieste sur son lit, avoua-t-il.

\- Tu travailles pour lui et tu te permets de faire la sieste, et sur son lit en plus ?

\- Oui.

Octavia éclata de rire.

\- Je suis franchement étonnée que Bellamy ne t'ait pas viré.

\- Il ne l'a pas fait pourtant. Il m'a même supplié de rester, quand je l'ai menacé de partir. S'amusa Murphy.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Murphy n'expliqua pas qu'il lui avait un peu forcé la main.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontré ? Interrogea Octavia décidément très curieuse.

\- À la fac. On va dans la même fac. J'avais besoin d'argent, il m'a proposé un boulot. Voilà.

La jeune fille avait les bras croisés et se tenaient contre le mur. Elle observa un moment en silence Murphy.

\- Ok. Dit-elle puis elle changea de sujet. Jonathan est ce que tu aimes les films d'horreurs ?

\- Je pense.

\- Super, alors tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à me servir moi aussi non ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je t'invite à mater des films avec moi sur mon canapé, avec pop corn à la clé. Alors ?

\- Euh… Okay, dit-il.

Octavia se redressa :

\- Super !

Murphy la regarda quitter la pièce et pencha la tête sur le côté pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis il décida qu'il s'en foutait, et qu'il ne dirait pas non à une séance de cinéma avec du pop corn. Il ralluma la musique et l'aspirateur et recommença son travail.

xxx

Bellamy avait été invité à la même soirée. Il pensait passer un moment avec sa sœur, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle aurait demandé à Jonathan de venir. Ni même qu'ils s'entendraient bien, se gaveraient de pop corn en rigolant plutôt que d'avoir peur devant les litres de sang qui dégoulinaient à l'écran.

\- Ce type a une tronche de poireau, commenta Octavia.

\- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça va être le prochain à mourir, fit Jonathan en mettant du pop corn dans sa bouche.

Deux secondes plus tard, le type mourrait et Octavia rit :

\- Spoiler.

\- Jamais vu ce film, précisa Jonathan, mais j'aurais pu en écrire le scénario.

Il expliqua alors ce qui allait se passer ensuite, et il avait quasiment raison sur tout.

\- Avoue, mon frère t'a embauché parce que tu sais lire dans l'avenir ?

Jonathan leva les yeux vers Bellamy :

\- À lui de nous le dire.

\- Personne ne peut lire l'avenir, ce film était nul voilà tout, commenta Bellamy.

Octavia s'approcha de l'oreille de Jonathan et chuchota pas discrètement :

\- Ce type est un rabat joie.

\- J'avais remarqué, sourit Jonathan.

Les deux se regardèrent un moment et Bellamy eut l'atroce impression qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Il frappa fort dans ses mains, les faisant sursauter et s'éloigner, il se leva :

\- Bien, je vais refaire du pop corn pendant que vous choisissez le prochain film.

\- Emmène de la bière.

\- S'il te plait, dit Bellamy.

\- S'il te plait, ajouta Octavia.

Bellamy s'éloigna. Octavia se pencha à nouveau vers Murphy pendant son absence :

\- Il est possessif aussi, dit-elle.

Murphy sourit et tourna ses yeux pour observer Bellamy s'éloigner. Octavia le surprit en train de faire, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle se leva, choisit un nouveau DVD et le mit dans le lecteur. Quand elle entendit son frère revenir, elle posa sa joue sur l'épaule de Murphy qui la laissa faire.

Bellamy posa le pop corn sur les genoux de Jonathan et s'assit à côté de lui. Il attrapa une poigné de pop corn et la mangea, croquant fort dedans. Il se sentait énervé, il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que cette soirée aurait dû être réservé à sa sœur et lui et que Jonathan s'incrustait. Octavia démarra le film et ils recommencèrent à s'amuser avec Jonathan. Ils éclatèrent de rire dans un moment de stress intense parce que Jonathan avait imité une voix off pour dire _« Ne tuez pas le poney ! »,_ sans aucune raison. Et pourtant ça les fit marrer. Pas Bellamy. Bellamy était en colère que Jonathan casse le moment stressant du film et qu'il mette du pop corn partout en faisant tressauter ses genoux à force de rire.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il riait comme ça d'abord ?

Bellamy ne l'entendait jamais rire comme ça avec lui.

À un moment, Jonathan passa son bras autour d'Octavia :

\- N'aie pas peur, je vais te protéger.

Elle bourrina son épaule d'un coup de poing gentil :

\- C'est ça, t'es choupinou, mais c'est moi qui vais te protéger.

Jonathan se frotta l'épaule avec une grimace :

\- Tu vas me casser plutôt.

\- Faiblard.

\- Hulk !

Elle éclata de rire, ils n'écoutèrent plus du tout le film et se balancèrent des piques. Bellamy se sentit de trop. Finalement Murphy s'étira :

\- Bon c'était sympa, mais je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Octavia se rapprocha de son frère :

\- Dis voir, ce Jonathan, il est célibataire ?

Bellamy haussa les épaules :

\- J'en sais rien moi.

Est-ce que quelqu'un qui se prostituait pouvait être considéré comme célibataire ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait entretenir une relation ? Mais Jonathan ne se prostituait plus et peut-être qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un ? Jonathan ne lui parlait jamais de lui. Il se contentait de danser dans sa chambre, avec beaucoup de sensualité.

\- Il est mignon, dit-elle.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux sortir avec lui ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Toi tu sors avec des tas de filles. Ne me la joue pas grand frère jaloux et possessif.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est craquant et que ça ne me gênerait pas de le mettre dans mon lit.

\- Je ne sais pas O…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois pas qu'il soit hétéro.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

Bellamy se claqua mentalement.

\- Un ami à lui en a parlé…

\- Il est peut-être bi ?

\- Peut-être, fit Bellamy.

\- Il a l'air bi. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais lui faire du rentre dedans et on verra.

\- Il travaille ici, ce n'est pas une bonne idée O, et tu sais ce que j'en pense.

\- Je le sais, sourit-elle en se levant, et je m'en fiche.

xxx

Murphy avait passé un moment chez Jasper et Monty le lendemain. Bellamy lui avait dit qu'il pouvait faire une pause et il ne s'était pas gêné pour la prendre. En revenant il s'était simplement allongé sur son lit, avec un de ses cours pour le relire. Quand il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte il répondit :

\- Entrez !

Octavia ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle.

\- Salut. Dit-elle.

\- Salut. Fit Murphy en se redressant.

Elle s'avança près de lui, puis poussa son torse de sa main pour le rallonger, et elle se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Murphy s'en amusa, jeta ses cours dans un coin et posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

\- Mon frère dit que tu n'es pas hétéro, je venais vérifier.

Murphy remonta ses mains sur le dos d'Octavia :

\- Ton frère a raison, dit-il. Je ne suis pas hétéro.

Les deux mains autour de son crâne, elle se pencha vers lui :

\- Alors si jamais je te touche ici, dit-elle en allant posa sa main sur son entrejambe, ça ne te fait rien ?

\- Ça peut me faire quelque chose, je suis bi.

\- Tu es bi et donc je peux laisser ma main là.

Murphy prit le poignet d'Octavia et la fit retirer sa main.

\- Non, dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

Murphy faillit répondre _« parce que tu ne m'as pas payé »_ , mais se retint. Il la repoussa doucement et s'assit sur le lit :

\- Je ne pense pas que ton frère apprécierait.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire _« je ne suis pas intéressé »._

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, sourit Murphy.

 _À moins que tu me proposes de me payer, évidemment_ , pensa-t-il très fort.

\- Bon à dire vrai, moi non plus, fit-elle.

\- Tu avais l'air intéressé, dit-il en arquant un sourcil, tu te souviens d'où tu as mis ta main.

\- Sur ton pantalon, dit-elle.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je voulais voir s'il se passait un truc avec mon frère.

\- Et pourquoi il se passerait un truc avec ton frère ?

\- Il te laisse écouter ses CDs, faire la sieste dans son lit, je trouve ça étrange, même Clarke ne va jamais sur son lit.

\- C'est moi qui m'incruste, fit Murphy.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as un caractère sacrément insolent et pourtant il te garde. Et tu n'es pas hétéro.

Murphy tapota le genoux d'Octavia :

\- Et tout ça fait qu'il se passe un truc avec ton frère ?

\- J'en sais rien, il se passe un truc avec mon frère ?

\- Rien du tout, dit Murphy.

Et c'était la vérité après tout. Bellamy lui avait dit, qu'il n'était pas sa pute, qu'il ne le payait pas pour ça, et donc il ne se passait rien.

\- Okay je vois.

\- Bellamy est hétéro, précisa Murphy, mais tu dois le savoir.

\- Ouais ouais, je le sais. Il est hétéro. Bien. C'était sympa comme conversation. Instructif.

Elle tapota la tête de Murphy qui s'éloigna un peu :

\- Je ne suis pas un chien, grogna-t-il.

\- Insolent et avec un sale caractère, fit-elle, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi mon frère t'a embauché.

\- Et bien moi non plus !

Octavia lui lança un sourire, puis quitta la chambre, l'air amusé.

xxx

Bellamy était assis sur une chaise longue, et lisait un livre, Octavia s'installa à côté de lui.

\- Il est bi, dit-elle.

Bellamy relu dix fois la même phrase en essayant de ne pas ciller. Sa sœur finit par dire :

\- Je ne l'intéresse pas. Je devrais peut-être le présenter à Emori, ce serait plus son type je crois.

Emori était une amie à Octavia, avec qui elle pratiquait les sports de combat.

\- Et pourquoi tu tiens à le caser ?

\- Oh je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. Je pensais juste à Emori et au fait qu'ils se plairaient mutuellement.

Bellamy referma son livre d'un coup sec. Octavia sourit en le voyant faire.

\- On se fait une soirée cinéma ce soir encore ?

\- J'ai cours demain.

\- Un petit peu ?

\- Tu vas inviter Jonathan ?

\- Tu veux que je l'invite ?

\- Je veux passer du temps avec ma petite sœur.

\- Bien, passons du temps ensemble, dit-elle.

Ce soir là ils regardèrent ensemble quelques films. Jonathan n'avait donc pas été invité et Bellamy partagea quelques avis sur les films avec sa petite sœur, profitant de sa présence.

Octavia resta la semaine. Cette semaine là, elle invita Jonathan à venir utiliser leur piscine intérieure avec elle et Bellamy. Il ne refusa pas, et Bellamy passa trop de temps à l'observer nager, s'amuser à couler Octavia, et se dire qu'il avait un corps très bien proportionné, pas énormément musclé, mais assez beau pour autant, agréable à regarder. Quand il vit que Jonathan l'avait surpris en train de le fixer, il plongea la tête sous l'eau et désira y rester. Après cette semaine trop courte, Octavia partie, pour d'autres compétitions. Bellamy serra longuement sa soeur dans ses bras et elle embrassa sa joue :

\- Je reviens bientôt Bell.

\- Je sais O.

\- Tu n'es plus seul maintenant en plus, Jonathan est là.

\- Il ne fait que me servir.

\- Bien sûr. Mais rien ne t'empêche à l'inviter pour une soirée film. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Bellamy se força à rester impassible. Ils se séparèrent mais Bellamy resta longuement dans l'aéroport, sa petite sœur lui manquait déjà. Elle faisait sa vie maintenant, elle partait par ci, par là, et ne restait jamais.

Quand il rentra, bizarrement, il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- Jonathan, ce soir, tu regardes des films avec moi.

\- Est-ce que ça fait partie de mon boulot ?

\- Ce soir oui.

\- D'accord chéri.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'il avait eu une mauvaise idée. Jonathan fut celui qui prépara le pop corn et sortit les bières. Il s'avachit sur le canapé plus qu'il ne s'y assit et laissa Bellamy choisir les films. Celui-ci mit un film d'horreur, parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui plaisait à Jonathan et que c'était ça qu'ils avaient regardé avec Octavia après tout.

Ils furent silencieux pendant tout le film. Jonathan n'était pas aussi bavard avec Bellamy qu'avec sa petite sœur, il ne faisait pas de remarques, ne riait pas. Il mangeait du pop corn, buvait sa bière, et ne disait rien. À la fin du film, Bellamy en mit un deuxième.

\- Tu es bien silencieux, fit remarquer Bellamy devant son mutisme.

Murphy tourna la tête vers lui :

\- J'avais l'impression que tu n'aimais pas beaucoup qu'on parle devant un film.

\- Je… Ça ne me dérange pas ce soir. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir mater des films avec toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant, il y aurait d'autres manières de te changer les idées, dit Jonathan.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Baiser.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire ça avec toi.

\- Je ne parlais pas de moi. Tu sors beaucoup avec des filles non ? Pourquoi tu regardes des films avec moi et pas avec elles ? Tu pourrais les embrasser, coucher avec elles, ensuite.

Bellamy attrapa la télécommande et mit le film sur pause.

\- Je suis un idiot, tu as raison, je ferai mieux de sortir.

\- Tu peux laisser le film, dit Jonathan, il n'est pas mal, je vais le regarder moi.

Bellamy lui lança la télécommande et se leva.

Il sortit en boite, trouva une fille à son goût, alla chez elle.

\- On regarde un film ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta-t-elle.

Mais ils ne le regardèrent pas beaucoup. Ils couchèrent ensemble avant même d'arriver au milieu.

Ensuite il rentra. D'habitude il restait dormir mais pas ce soir là. Il se sentait mélancolique, pensait à sa sœur, à leurs soirées films, à Octavia entrain de rire avec Jonathan. Au rire de Jonathan. Sincère.

Pourquoi il ne riait pas comme ça avec lui ?

Bellamy se frotta les cheveux avec énervement. Une fois dans sa chambre, il remarqua que la porte vers son mini home cinéma était toujours ouverte et que du bruit s'en dégageait. Il entra dans la pièce mais ne vit pas tout de suite Jonathan. Il s'approcha et remarqua que le jeune homme s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il serrait la télécommande comme un doudou et Bellamy sourit. Il aurait dû le réveiller, lui dire d'aller se coucher. A la place il prit doucement la télécommande dans ses mains et éteignit l'écran. Puis il alla chercher une couverture et la plaça sur lui. La main de Bellamy se posa sur ses cheveux avant même qu'il ne remarque qu'il était entrain de les toucher. Ils étaient doux, ni trop fin, ni trop épais, et la frange était plus longue qu'il ne le pensait. Bellamy comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire et pourtant ne retira pas sa main et laissa ses doigts tracer le contour de l'oreille de Jonathan. Descendit jusqu'à sa joue, puis sa nuque. Jonathan poussa alors un long soupir de chat satisfait et Bellamy retira sa main comme si on l'avait brûlé. Le garçon dormait toujours et Bellamy s'enfuit de la pièce. Il ferma la porte. La chaleur engourdissait sa tête alors il alla prendre une douche, plutôt tiède que chaude. Plus tard, il se coucha sur son lit.

Il ferma les yeux.

Et essaya de ne pas penser à la sensation des cheveux de Jonathan sous ses doigts.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà un nouveau chapitre, où je me suis amusée à faire Octavia, elle était vraiment marrante à écrire et puis je crois qu'elle a pigé un truc que même Bellamy a pas encore compris. On ne voit pas trop Jasper et Monty dans ce chapitre, mais ils seront là pour le prochain éhéhé !


	7. Te connaître

**Prompt :** On fait de mauvais choix quand on est triste et qu'on a peur.

* * *

 **7\. Te connaître.**

Murphy regarda Jasper et lui pinça les joues.

\- Tu as pleuré, dit-il.

\- Nan.

\- Tu viens faire la tortue chez Bellamy.

\- C'est aussi chez toi.

\- Sur mon lit.

\- Oui, j'aime bien faire la tortue.

\- Mais tu as pleuré. Insista Murphy.

\- Nan.

\- Jasper !

\- D'accord j'ai pleuré.

\- À cause de Monty ?

Jasper cessa de faire la tortue et fit le serpent, glissant tout son corps au bas du lit.

\- Nan.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a rien fait. C'est ma faute.

\- Bien et donc qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Jasper se transforma en chaton et se roula en boule sur le sol.

\- Jasper. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai emmené une fille à l'appartement.

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai fais semblant de coucher avec elle en faisant PLEINS de bruits.

\- Et ?

\- Monty a été vraiment vraiment furieux.

\- Tu as simulé une partie de baise alors que tu as enfin réussi à l'embrasser ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? S'agaça Murphy.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je veux qu'il m'aime et qu'il m'embrasse aussi.

Murphy sauta hors du lit et tira sur les cheveux de Jasper.

\- Tu es un abruti, tu sais bien qu'il t'aime !

\- Oui je suis un abruti, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit en me lançant le grille pain à la tronche.

\- Et ?

\- Et il a dit qu'il m'aimait, qu'il était amoureux de moi, qu'il crevait d'envie qu'on passe notre vie à s'embrasser, mais que j'étais incapable d'être fidèle, de l'écouter, de l'attendre ou même de faire quoi que ce soit de logique. Que je lui disais que je l'aimais puis que j'allais me rouler dans tes bras, que je l'embrassais puis que je baisais une fille dans notre appartement ! Toute la vaisselle y est passée.

\- Et ?

\- Je lui ai dis qu'on avait rien fait, que je voulais juste qu'il m'embrasse, que j'étais un sale con et que je l'aimais et que je ne me roulais pas dans tes bras et qu'il le savait ! Que je voulais bien l'attendre et passer ma vie à l'embrasser et que j'étais fidèle mais stupide. Et je lui ai dis un million de fois que je l'aimais.

\- Tu t'es mis à genoux ?

\- Bien sûr que je me suis mis à genoux !

\- Et ?

\- Il m'a jeté dehors en disant que je pouvais aller pleurer dans tes bras mais que pour le moment il n'avait plus envie de voir ma tronche.

\- Donc tu es venu ?

\- Non d'abord j'ai pleuré tout seul, puis je suis venu. Voilà.

Murphy donna une petite baffe à Jasper.

\- Idiot.

\- Je sais.

\- Il t'aime, il te pardonnera.

\- Jamais il ne me pardonnera.

\- Bien sûr que si va. Il te pardonne toujours tout.

Jasper se remit à pleurer et Murphy le prit dans ses bras. À ce moment-là Bellamy frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre. Il les vit l'un contre l'autre, il se frotta les cheveux, détourna les yeux :

\- Désolé je gêne.

Puis il referma la porte.

\- C'était Bellamy ? Demanda Jasper en reniflant et en levant la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

\- J'en sais rien, il est parti avant de demander. On s'en fout. Je sais ce que tu peux faire pour que Monty te pardonne plus vite.

\- Quoi ?

\- Demande-le en mariage. Et dans les formes. Avec la bague et tout le bordel.

\- Il va refuser. C'est sûr, il va refuser, il ne veut pas de moi.

\- Donc t'as rien à perdre, n'est ce pas ?

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- Il veut de toi Jasper tu sais bien. Monty est juste un trouillard. Mais ça ira. Il se bloquait parce qu'il s'inquiétait à cause de ce qui se passait n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hmm.

\- Parce que je me prostituais ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Dis-lui de se mêler de son cul et que je m'occuperai du mien.

Jasper eut un petit rire entre ses larmes.

\- Moi aussi je m'inquiète tu sais.

\- Parce que je te dégoûte ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit un milliard de fois que non. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, tu ne me dégoûteras jamais. Tu n'es pas dégoûtant d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Ceux qui te trouvent dégoûtant, ils ne te connaissent pas et ils sont cons.

\- Bellamy me trouve dégoûtant, fit Murphy.

\- Ben ça prouve juste qu'on peut avoir pleins de bonnes notes et des diplômes et être idiot !

Murphy sourit et Jasper embrassa sa joue. Il se recula ensuite.

\- Demande Monty en mariage.

\- Okay.

\- Tu vas le faire ?

\- Ouais je vais le faire. Au point où on en est… De toute façon.

\- Au pire, tu sais que je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit Jasper.

Ils se firent un nouveau câlin. Jasper dormit avec Murphy.

xxx

Bellamy voulait juste demander à Jonathan s'il voulait profiter de la piscine avec son ami. Il n'avait rien pu dire. Octavia faisait rire Jonathan, son ami avait le droit à ses câlins, et Bellamy avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux pendant son sommeil et n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il se sentait paumé, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Quand Clarke vint lui dire bonjour, le lendemain, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas l'épouser bientôt. Peut-être que c'était le moment.

\- Tu veux qu'on fixe une date pour notre mariage ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Disons un trente quatre février, ça te va ?

\- Clarke…

\- Ecoute, tu sais comme moi que cette histoire de mariage c'est bidon. Nos mères voulaient simplement qu'on se marie, nous ont fiancés, on a joué le jeu. Basta.

\- Tu ne comptes pas m'épouser ?

\- Je t'adore Bellamy, je pourrais sans doute échanger ma vie contre la tienne. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux t'épouser. Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il rit.

\- Je suis un idiot naïf n'est ce pas ? J'étais persuadé que c'était sérieux cette histoire de mariage.

\- Peut-être qu'on y a cru tous les deux. Je n'y crois plus.

\- De qui es-tu amoureuse ?

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation, puis franchement lâcha :

\- Une amie de mon école. Lexa. Tu ne la connais pas.

\- Une fille ? Tu es…

\- Lesbienne ? Non. Je ne pense pas. Plutôt bi. Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche. Je l'aime elle. Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de mettre un nom là-dessus ?

\- Non… Bien sûr que non.

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Encore moins.

\- Pourquoi tout à coup tu me parles mariage ?

Bellamy fixa Clarke, elle le regardait aussi, d'un air déterminé. Et puis, d'un coup, il raconta tout. Sa rencontre avec Jonathan, tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'il ressentait – ou pas -, tout. Il venait de trahir le secret du jeune homme, mais il était persuadé que Clarke ne le répéterait pas, garderait tout ça pour elle. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à raconter la vie des autres. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, digérant et réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mettant de l'ordre dans tout ça, afin de mieux l'aider.

\- Je vais te poser une question très très gênante dans deux secondes, dit-elle.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Qu'est ce que ça t'a fait, sa bouche près de… Tu vois.

Bellamy piqua un fard. Il se mit à bafouiller, se frotter les cheveux et ne sut plus où regarder. Clarke attrapa son poignet :

\- Ecoute moi Bellamy, tu peux tout me dire, je ne jugerai pas, je ferai pas de conclusion hâtive, mais tu as eu la curiosité de te payer un prostitué, pourquoi tu l'as repoussé ?

\- J'ai paniqué.

\- Pourquoi ?

Bellamy essaya de se calmer. Il se montrait ridicule. « Puceau » aurait ricané Jonathan.

\- Sa bouche était chaude, dit-il. C'était… C'était agréable. Vraiment.

\- Et ça t'a fait paniquer ?

\- Carrément. Je pensais que ça ne me ferait rien et ça m'a fait quelque chose. Alors mon pied a cogné son visage.

\- Tu as aimé ça.

\- Je suis hétéro Clarke.

\- Arrête avec ça. On s'en fout. Tu as aimé ça voilà, tu as voulu le faire avec un mec et tu aurais sûrement aimé ça. Tu as paniqué, tu as tout arrêté, tu t'es rassuré en te disant que tu étais hétéro. Puis tu as couru après ce garçon et tu l'as embauché et tu es sans doute attiré par lui, plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. Et peut-être que dans le fond tu aimerais bien qu'il soit réellement ta pute.

\- Non !

Clarke pencha son visage vers lui.

\- Dis-moi la vérité.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit ma pute. Ça j'en suis sûr.

\- D'accord. Au moins tu es sûr d'une chose.

Bellamy se recula et Clarke dit :

\- Alors ta main dans ses cheveux c'était parce que ?

\- Il a des beaux cheveux.

Clarke cacha un rire derrière sa main. Puis reprit son sérieux.

\- Arrête toi deux secondes de penser au fait qu'il se prostituait, et au fait que c'est un garçon. T'auras sans doute plus facile à comprendre ce que tu ressens.

Bellamy hocha la tête.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, je me suis trop focalisé sur tout ça.

\- Et parle lui. Franchement. Comme ta sœur avec lui. Peut-être que tu pourras le faire rire.

Parce que Bellamy lui avait avoué qu'il avait envie de faire rire Jonathan, lui aussi.

\- Je vais écouter tes conseils et les prendre en compte.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt, dit-elle, sinon je serai obligée de te torturer pour que tu fasses ce que je te dis.

Ils se sourirent et éclatèrent de rire en cœur.

À ce moment-là Murphy passait derrière eux. Il s'arrêta et les observa dix secondes. Ils avaient l'air bien ensemble, voilà sans doute pourquoi ils étaient fiancés après tout. Murphy grimaça. Bellamy était bien, détendu, il riait avec sa future femme, se penchait vers elle. Elle, elle pouvait le toucher sans qu'il ne pète les plombs. Voilà ce qu'on obtenait, quand on n'était pas juste une pute.

Il s'éloigna, la mélancolie dans l'âme. La colère. La jalousie. Et la rancœur.

xxx

Jasper avait mis dix ans à choisir des bagues. Il voulait quelque chose de discret, il savait que Monty aimait les choses plus discrètes, contrairement à lui. Il ne trouva rien parce que chaque fois il changeait d'avis. C'était l'idée la plus stupide du monde. Des années qu'il demandait à Monty pour être avec lui et qu'il refusait ou trouvait une tactique pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Alors pourquoi voudrait-il l'épouser ? N'importe quoi. Alors même quand il trouvait une bague qui conviendrait, il sortait de la bijouterie avant de l'acheter, incapable de se décider. Il avait pourtant fini par craquer. Pour deux anneaux assez simples, sans pierre, mais qui se séparait en deux sur le dessus, formant deux lignes d'ors tressés entre elle. Jasper y avait mis tout son argent du mois dedans, il savait qu'il devrait faire des heures sup' ensuite à son boulot, mais tant pis. Parce qu'il avait trouvé que ces bagues ressemblaient à leur relation, qui s'enchevêtraient. Malgré leurs disputes et les difficultés qu'ils rencontraient.

Maintenant il avait les bagues. Restait le plus dur.

Jasper rentra dans l'appartement, alors qu'il savait Monty à son travail. Il prépara alors un véritable dîner aux chandelles. Cuisina le plat préféré de Monty (spaghettis bolognaises, il avait des goûts simples) et une tarte aux myrtilles pour le dessert (celle qu'il préférait aussi). Il installa une nappe sur la table, alluma des bougies. L'ambiance était dans le genre _« ultra romantique comme dans les films »_ et Jasper fut assez fier de lui. Il paniqua cependant en entendant les clés tourner dans la porte. Monty l'ouvrit et entra. Il vit la table, les bougies, Jasper.

\- J'ai envie de t'envoyer te faire foutre, dit Monty.

\- S'il te plait… Ne le fais pas.

Monty s'avança dans l'appart.

\- Tu as cuisiné des spaghettis bolognaises ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu penses que ça va suffire ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien que tu le penses. Dit Monty. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Parce que c'est ton plat préféré.

\- Non, ce truc, avec la fille ?

\- Ah. Je suis un idiot. Je veux que tu m'aimes. Que tu m'embrasses.

\- Alors tu simules coucher avec une fille ? C'est logique ça ?

\- Non.

Monty s'assit à la table et regarda les bougies.

\- Dîner aux chandelles ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi une fille d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi pas un mec ?

\- C'est toi mon mec, dit Jasper.

\- Crétin.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé.

Jasper servit les spaghettis, il en donna une énorme part à Monty. Qui les goûta.

\- Ils sont délicieux, dit Monty.

\- Vraiment ?

Monty hocha la tête.

\- Tu es le meilleur cuisinier que je connaisse.

Jasper sourit.

\- Mais pour le reste…

\- Je suis désoléééé, insista Jasper.

Monty mangea en silence. Jasper ne le quittait pas des yeux. Son cœur battait trop vite, jamais il n'arriverait à lui demander. Jamais il ne pourrait le faire. Monty était trop beau, trop gentil, trop drôle, trop têtu, trop compliqué, trop timide, trop bien pour lui. Il lui servit la tarte et vit Monty se détendre complètement.

\- Tu sais te faire pardonner.

\- Oui.

\- T'as de la chance que je t'aime autant, parce que…

Jasper s'agenouilla. À cause de Monty lui disait « je t'aime autant ».

\- Quoi ? Fit Monty l'air surpris.

Jasper inspira, expira, ne trouva plus d'oxygène. Et ne sut plus pourquoi il s'était mis à genoux, aux pieds de Monty.

\- Je… Je… Je…

\- D'accord Jasper, c'est bon, je te pardonne. Oublions. On en rira plus tard. Met toi debout.

Jasper ferma les yeux. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il les rouvrit et amorça un geste pour se relever, mais la boîte tomba de sa poche. Jasper suivit le regard de Monty vers la boîte. Ce dernier changea de couleur. Devenant rouge, vraiment rouge.

\- Tu… Tu… Tu…

C'était à son tour de bafouiller.

\- Je dois me tromper, fit-il.

Jasper attrapa la boite et l'ouvrit pour lui montrer les bagues.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ? Cria-t-il à plein poumon.

Monty tomba de sa chaise, sous le choc.

\- Jasper…

\- Veux-tu m'épouser ? Répéta Jasper plus calmement.

Monty était à genoux face à lui, devant les bagues. Entre eux.

\- Je t'aime Monty, tu le sais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble. Ou peut-être que je comprends mais que je ne t'écoute pas, comme tu dis. Tu as peur que j'en veuille trop de toi. Tu as peur que Murphy se sente abandonné. Tu as peur que notre amitié ne tienne pas le coup. Tu as peur parce qu'on a été brisé quand la mère de Murphy l'a lâché. Tu as peur parce qu'on t'a fait du mal et tu as peur parce que tu culpabilises pour Murphy. Tu as peur parce que tu es pudique. Tu as peur parce que je suis du genre impatient. Tu as peur parce que tu crois que Murphy et moi on s'aime comme je t'aime alors que j'aime Murphy mais pas comme toi, parce que je suis amoureux de toi et que je suis à genoux devant toi et que je veux que tu m'aimes et que tu m'embrasses et passer ma vie avec toi en étant sûr que toi et moi c'est vraiment pour la vie. Et tu vois ça y est je parle beaucoup, et j'arrive plus à me taire, parce que j'ai trop peur que tu dises non même si ce serait logique que tu dises non et je vais avoir le cœur brisé mais ce sera ma faute parce que je suis idiot et…

Monty mit un terme à son calvaire, plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Il mit son amour dans le baiser, sa passion et sa langue. Jasper n'avait plus d'oxygène quand il le relâcha.

\- Oh purée. Murphy t'a… Appris.

\- Ouais y a pas de raison que tu sois le seul.

\- Il t'a appris quoi d'autre ? Demanda Jasper avec jalousie.

\- Rien. Je t'aime.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu dis oui quand je te demande en mariage et non quand je te demande de sortir avec moi ?

\- J'en sais rien. Oui. Epouse moi Jasper. Je t'aime. J'en peux plus. J'ai trop peur de tout, j'ai trop mal de tout, je te veux trop depuis trop longtemps et Murphy peut comprendre ça non ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il le comprend.

\- Vous n'êtes pas amoureux ?

\- Mais non. Jamais.

\- Il arrivera à se réparer ?

\- Il a déjà commencé, dit Jasper.

\- Tu ne me toucheras pas si je ne veux pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, j'irai à ta vitesse, et je ferai ce que toi tu as envie.

\- Ça ne te manquera pas ?

\- Ça ne m'a jamais manqué Monty ! Je suis aussi vierge que toi !

\- C'est vrai…

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, m'assurer que tu m'aimes et que tu m'embrasses des fois.

Monty l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je veux.

Jasper sourit.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui.

Il sortit l'anneau de la boite et l'enfila au doigt de Monty. Monty mit celui de Jasper.

\- Marions-nous rapidement. C'est pas grave si y a personne et si on prépare pas trois mille activités, dis Jasper.

\- Oui. Il faut juste du gâteau au chocolat.

\- Et Murphy.

\- Oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore.

\- J'en reviens pas, rit Jasper. Si j'avais su, je t'aurais demandé en mariage dès nos cinq ans.

Monty se mit à rire aussi. Ils se tinrent visage contre visage, front contre front, et mêlèrent leurs rires.

xxx

\- Tu aimes quel genre de musique ? Demanda Bellamy.

Il était assis sur son lit avec un livre tandis que Murphy était debout sur le même lit pour changer une ampoule.

\- Le rock, hard rock, métal, et ce genre là, surtout.

\- J'aime aussi. Fit Bellamy.

Murphy baissa les yeux vers lui un instant, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait. Son tee-shirt était levé et révélait son ventre et Bellamy essaya de ne pas trop le regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Je sais pas, pour savoir.

\- C'est pas ton genre de t'intéresser à ce que j'écoute.

\- C'est quoi mon genre ?

\- Me mépriser. Et me demander de ramasser derrière toi.

\- Je ne te méprise pas.

Murphy baissa les bras une fois l'ampoule mise, et sauta en bas du lit.

\- C'est ça.

\- Et ton genre de film ? Interrogea Bellamy.

\- Action, psychologique, thriller. Répondit Murphy avant de s'approcher de Bellamy. Est-ce que tu as de la fièvre ?

\- Non. J'aime bien les comédies. Et ton genre de livres ?

\- Les magazines pornos, plaisanta-t-il.

Bellamy grimaça et Murphy se braqua :

\- J'oubliais, ce n'est pas ce qu'une personne convenable regarde.

\- Je ne… Tu en lis vraiment ?

\- Ça ne se lit pas. Dit Murphy.

\- Mais… Tu… Euh…

\- Non, je n'en regarde pas. Je pourrais être sur ces photos… Alors…

Bellamy se figea et n'osa plus rien dire. Mais Murphy secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

\- Pour savoir, répéta Bellamy.

\- Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

\- Pour … Mieux te connaître.

Murphy fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

\- Okay, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Y a pas de plan, j'ai juste envie de mieux te connaître.

\- Non, y a quelque chose là-dessous.

\- Rien, je t'assure.

Murphy se jeta quasiment sur Bellamy, le poussa violemment sur le lit et s'installa sur lui.

\- Tu veux qu'on baise c'est ça ?

\- Non.

\- Alors arrête avec tes questions foireuses !

\- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en savoir plus ?

\- Parce que depuis le début tu te contentes du fait que je me prostitue pour penser que je ne vaux rien, ou en tout cas beaucoup moins que toi, et que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en savoir plus.

\- Tu fais quelle fac ?

\- Sciences. Répondit machinalement Murphy. Tu le sais. On va à la même.

\- Quelle option ?

\- Maths et biologie.

Murphy déboutonna la chemise de Bellamy, arrachant quasiment les boutons sous l'énervement. Bellamy bloqua ses poignets pour qu'il arrête et Murphy baissa la tête et tira sur le tissu avec ses dents.

\- Je ne veux pas ça.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Hurla Murphy.

Bellamy poussa doucement Murphy pour qu'il s'asseoit. Lui-même s'assit. Il tenait toujours les poignets de Murphy.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ta couleur préférée ?

\- J'en ai pas et je m'en fous.

\- Comment s'appellent tes amis.

\- Jasper et Monty.

\- Que font tes parents ?

\- Mon père nourri les pissenlits par la racine.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- Elle accumule des dettes que je dois payer et se saoule tellement qu'elle ne sait plus comment je m'appelle.

Murphy était sincère, mais il crachait les mots avec une rage, il voulait les lancer au visage de Bellamy pour le dégoûter suffisamment pour qu'il arrête de poser des questions.

\- Tu vois, personne n'est convenable dans ma famille ! Sois on boit, sois on baise.

\- Calme-toi. Je suis désolé pour ta famille. Je comprends mieux que tu sois désespéré…

Murphy bougea si violemment qu'il réussit à faire lâcher prise à Bellamy et le poussa à nouveau sur le lit :

\- Baise-moi okay ? Baise-moi, met la moi profond, monte-moi, met la moi dans la bouche, mais ferme ta gueule ! Parce que tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne comprends rien, ni mes désespoirs, ni qui je suis, ni pourquoi je fais ce que fais et c'est pas en posant tes petites questions que tu pourras comprendre.

\- Alors explique-moi, hurla Bellamy à son visage. Explique-moi !

Murphy enleva son propre tee-shirt et se rassit sur lui :

\- C'est plus facile de simplement baiser.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- J'ai vu ton regard sur moi, tu en meurs d'envie.

Le visage de Bellamy devint cramoisi, Murphy ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il rougisse autant. Ça avait quelque chose… De mignon. Quand Murphy l'avait déshabillé la première fois, Bellamy avait gardé le contrôle puis l'avait méprisé. Mais là… Il semblait désarmé, complètement incertain.

Bellamy ferma les yeux une seconde.

\- Peut-être que c'est vrai, dit-il.

Murphy s'appuya un peu plus contre lui.

\- Mais pas comme ça. Pas de cette façon.

\- Tu connais d'autres façons de baiser ?

Bellamy attrapa les hanches de Murphy et le poussa sur le lit pour se mettre au dessus de lui, renversant la situation.

\- Je vois, tu préfères dominer. Ça ne me dérange pas, dit Murphy.

Il remonta sa jambe pour caresser la cuisse de Bellamy avec son genou, et tendit les bras comme pour s'offrir.

\- Tu es doué dans ce que tu fais hein ? Fit Bellamy.

\- Carrément. Je suis au moins doué pour ça.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Menteur.

Murphy posa sa main sur le torse découvert de Bellamy. Ce dernier retint sa respiration. Murphy leva son visage et susurra :

\- Bellamy, j'ai envie de toi.

Bellamy frissonna mais se reprit.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, répéta-t-il.

Murphy n'écouta pas et prit la main de Bellamy pour la poser sur lui, sur son torse nu.

\- Je peux t'aider, je peux te guider.

Il fit doucement descendre la main sur son ventre.

\- Laisse-toi aller, murmura Murphy, ça va te plaire.

La respiration de Bellamy était plus courte et Murphy y vit une victoire. Il fit descendre la main de Bellamy encore plus bas. Tout doucement, pour pas l'effarouché.

\- Jonathan, murmura Bellamy.

\- Oui Bellamy, n'ais pas peur, touche-moi.

Bellamy sentit sous ses doigts le pantalon de Murphy, il savait où sa main allait atterrir et il aurait pu se laisser aller. Essayer. Il suffisait de laisser Murphy le guider, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait l'habitude. Bellamy se pencha, approchant ses lèvres de celles de Murphy, mais celui-ci tourna la tête.

\- Désolé, je n'embrasse pas.

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc et Bellamy se recula d'un coup, il se cassa la gueule du lit en s'empêtrant dans ses jambes, puis il se remit debout. Essaya de raccrocher sa chemise tant bien que mal puis lança son tee-shirt à Murphy.

\- Rhabille-toi.

Murphy prit le tee-shirt et se redressa sur le lit :

\- Arrête de te croire mieux que moi.

Bellamy se pencha vers lui :

\- Je ne me crois pas mieux que toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois ma pute. C'est tout.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

\- Je veux… Je veux… J'aimerais réussir à te faire rire. Pour commencer.

Murphy serra son tee-shirt entre ses doigts, complètement abasourdis.

\- Octavia arrivait à t'amuser et … J'aimerais y arriver aussi !

\- C'est… Tu veux me faire rire ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Bellamy haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas mais laisse-moi essayer. S'il te plait. Jonathan.

Murphy sentit quelque chose craquer en lui. À cause du regard de Bellamy, qui parut si gentil soudain, ses yeux comme ceux d'un chiot. Ses tâches de rousseurs n'aidant pas à le rendre moins mignon.

\- Mais tu me méprises, souffla Murphy.

\- Non.

\- Je ne suis pas convenable.

\- Je me suis trompé.

\- Tu penses que je suis sale.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'ai jugé trop vite parce que j'avais des préjugés pleins la tête, mais plus je te connais, plus je te vois et plus… J'ai envie de te connaître et de te voir.

Ce fut au tour de Murphy de rougir. Il le cacha en remettant son tee-shirt.

\- Tu es un homo refoulé, commenta-t-il pour essayer de mettre de la distance avec tout ça.

Le sourire de Bellamy le désarma.

\- D'accord, dit Murphy, fais comme tu veux. Essaie de me faire rire si ça te chante.

Il poussa Bellamy toujours penché vers lui et se leva du lit.

\- Je suis un homo refoulé, rit Bellamy, et je te ferai marrer.

\- Okay. Bon en attendant, tu as d'autres ampoules à changer ?

Bellamy continua de rire et Murphy le regarda faire, et sans réussir à le contrôler, sa bouche s'étira dans un fin sourire.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : mine de rien il se passe quelques trucs dans ce chapitre, bon en même temps, le prochain c'est le dernier. Merci de me suivre et pour vos reviews.


	8. Je n'embrasse pas

**Prompt :** Je remets mon esprit entre tes mains.

* * *

 **8\. Je n'embrasse pas.**

Murphy lança des grains de riz sur Monty et Jasper. Ils se mariaient deux semaines après s'être dis oui. Avait invité Murphy et leurs parents et ce fut tout, et c'était assez.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, souffla Murphy, vous en avez mis le temps.

Les deux mariés s'embrassèrent, Murphy prit une photo. Ils étaient beaux dans leurs costumes. Voir ses meilleurs amis se marier ensemble ne rendit pas Murphy triste comme le craignait Monty. Plutôt l'inverse. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de savoir que Jasper avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Les parents applaudirent et Murphy attrapa Monty par le cou :

\- Fais-le pleurer et je te butte.

\- Relâche le Murph', fit Jasper. On sait tous ici que c'est moi qui le ferai pleurer en premier.

Murphy relâcha Monty et attrapa Jasper de la même manière.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Murph', et fais-le pleurer et je te butte.

\- Bien chef.

Ils se sourirent, puis Murphy les serra tous les deux dans ses bras.

\- Il était vraiment temps, vous êtes des idiots.

xxx

Murphy loucha sur Bellamy. Il était maquillé, portait une perruque stupide et un costume moche et coloré. Sans oublier le nez rouge et les grosses chaussures.

\- Okay comment c'est censé me faire rire ?

\- Je suis déguisé en clown, comment ça peut ne pas te faire rire ?

\- Les clowns sont la pire engeance de ce monde. Ça ne fait rire personne.

Bellamy eut l'air grognon, retira sa perruque et enleva son nez

\- Ça m'a pris des plombes rien que pour le maquillage.

Murphy alla dans la salle de bain mouiller un gant de toilette et commença à le débarrasser du maquillage. Bellamy prit le gant de ses mains et grommela :

\- Merci, je peux le faire tout seul.

\- Je donnais juste un coup de main, s'agaça Murphy, je n'allais pas te violer.

\- Non mais quand t'as commencé à m'essuyer le visage hyper violemment, je me suis dis que j'allais le faire moi-même.

\- J'étais pas si violent.

\- Tu rigoles ? On aurait dit ma mère quand j'étais gosse. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle voulait m'écharper.

Bellamy se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour observer son visage devant le miroir et continuer à retirer le maquillage. Murphy le suivit.

\- Rend moi service pour la prochaine fois.

\- Hm ?

\- N'essaie pas de me faire rire avec quelque chose qui consiste à cacher tes tâches de rousseur. Ça ne vaut pas le coup.

La main de Bellamy s'arrêta, le gant de toilette toujours sur le visage. Puis il recommença à se nettoyer, comme si de rien.

\- Comment c'était le mariage de tes amis ?

\- Super. On s'est empiffré de gâteaux au chocolat en dansant sur des musiques des années 80, en faisant des mauvais karaokés et s'amusant à crever des ballons et à se lancer de la chantilly à la tronche. Y a pire comme mariage.

Murphy ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça, mais depuis quelques temps sa relation avec Bellamy s'était amélioré. Largement. Bellamy n'était pas si arrogant que ça en fait, un peu ours des fois, mais presque mignon par moment.

Bellamy lui avait même révélé qu'il aimait bien aller dans des endroits où on ne le prendrait pas pour un gosse de riche et où il pourrait simplement se défendre. Ça avait plutôt étonné Murphy, mais en bien. Petit à petit il avait revisité son avis sur Bellamy, se rendant de plus en plus compte qu'il n'était pas le connard qu'il avait cru.

\- Tu veux qu'on se mate un film ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- J'ai du repassage à faire, alors après.

Bellamy se tourna vers lui :

\- Laisse tomber le repassage, tu le feras après.

\- Ça fait trois fois que tu me dis ça, si je continue je vais avoir une colline de vêtements à repasser.

\- Je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire.

\- Je suis payé pour…

\- Obéir à mes ordres, et je veux regarder un film avec toi.

Murphy fronça les sourcils et Bellamy se reprit :

\- Enfin, si tu veux, bien sûr. Sinon tant pis.

Le visage de Murphy se détendit à nouveau et il s'approcha de Bellamy. Il posa son pouce près de son oreille et essuya une trace de maquillage qu'il avait oublié. Le cœur de Bellamy tambourina dans sa poitrine et il n'avait aucune idée de comment calmer ça alors que le geste de Murphy happait totalement son esprit.

\- Okay pour le film, dit finalement Murphy. Je n'aime pas le repassage de toute façon.

Bellamy sourit.

\- Je choisi le film, ajouta Murphy. Ça fait des jours que tu nous mets des comédies et j'en ai marre.

\- Si tu veux. Concéda Bellamy.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ces films que tu me feras rire.

\- Je suis sûr que tu te retiens exprès de toute façon.

Murphy sortit un petit bout de langue malicieusement et Bellamy comprit qu'il avait touché juste. Il allait devoir être plus malin s'il voulait vraiment faire rire Murphy.

Un autre jour, Bellamy invita Jonathan à venir dans la piscine avec lui.

\- Pour me mater ? Se moqua Jonathan.

\- Entre autre, répondit Bellamy.

Celui-ci avait compris depuis quelques temps que Jonathan avait une façon bien à lui de parler, et que des fois le meilleur moyen de répondre à ses sarcasmes c'était d'y acquiescer.

\- Tu ne vas pas te gêner non plus, ajouta Bellamy.

\- Carrément pas, j'aurai les yeux rivés sur ton cul, fais moi confiance.

Bellamy rit. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de rire.

Ils se retrouvèrent en maillot de bain au bord de la piscine et Bellamy attrapa Jonathan dans ses bras, le souleva et le jeta à la flotte. Ce dernier sortit la tête de l'eau :

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Ça te fait rire ?

\- Tu essayes de me noyer et je devrais en rire ?

Bellamy soupira et sauta à l'eau en faisant une bombe, éclaboussant Jonathan.

\- Cite-moi une chose qui te fais rire. Demanda Bellamy.

\- Ta sœur !

Bellamy appuya sur la tête de Jonathan et le coula. Jonathan essaya de se venger en lui grimpant sur les épaules pour lui rendre la pareille, en vain. Vexé, Jonathan resta accroché à son dos.

\- Promène-moi. Réclama-t-il.

Bellamy avança dans la piscine. Les bras de Jonathan autour de son cou, son esprit loin, loin. Il se mit à nager au bout d'un moment et d'un coup sentit Jonathan exercer une pression sur son dos et Bellamy se retrouva la tête sous l'eau et but la tasse. Il retourna à la surface et surpris le sourire de Jonathan. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres.

\- Ne te retiens pas !

Mais Jonathan ne rit pas.

\- Tu allais rire, tu triches.

\- Va falloir faire mieux que couler pour me faire rire.

Bellamy le souleva une nouvelle fois et le jeta à la flotte un peu plus loin. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à s'embêter dans l'eau, mais Bellamy ne réussit pas à faire rire Jonathan une seule fois.

À un autre moment, Bellamy lui raconta des tonnes de blagues, assit sur son lit, tandis que Murphy passait la serpillière. Murphy se contenta de bailler la bouche grande ouverte.

\- C'est quoi tes blagues de primaires là ? Tu crois pas que je ne les connais pas déjà toutes en plus ? Je te signale que mon meilleur ami est le plus grand idiot du monde qui connaît toutes les blagues carambar par cœur !

Bellamy se tut un peu vexé. Murphy lui tira la langue et recommença à bouger la serpillière.

\- Comment tu l'as connu ?

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui.

\- Nos parents étaient tous amis, nos mères sont tombés toutes les trois enceintes dans la même année. Je suis né en premier, Jasper en deuxième mais il était prématuré et avait des soucis, alors il a dû rester à l'hôpital et c'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré Monty qui est né peu après. Tu vois, déjà à ce moment là Jasper a attendu Monty. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble, c'est juste que ça leur a pris vingt-et-un an.

\- Et vous êtes toujours restés amis ?

\- Ouais. Toujours.

Murphy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il racontait ça, mais il racontait. Quand il eut fini de passer la serpillière, il rejoignit Bellamy sur le lit en attendant que ça sèche.

\- Tu les aimes ?

\- Plus que ma propre vie.

Bellamy lui sourit.

\- Je pourrais leur demander le meilleur moyen de te faire rire.

\- Tu pourrais, dit Murphy.

\- Les chatouilles peut-être ?

\- Je ne suis pas chatouilleux, fit Murphy.

Bellamy tenta tout de même, posa ses mains sur les côtes de Murphy, et le chatouilla. Sans résultat. Il prit son pied nu et passa ses doigts dessus, mais Murphy n'eut pas de réactions.

\- C'est injuste, marmonna Bellamy.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu connais Clarke ? Interrogea Murphy.

\- Nos mères se connaissent. Quand Clarke est née et qu'elle était une fille, elles nous ont fiancé. Voilà.

\- Donc vous devez vous mariez à cause de vos mères ? Pas parce que vous vous aimez ?

\- On ne va pas se marier. Clarke ne le désire pas. Elle me l'a annoncé.

Murphy regarda ses orteils.

\- Il y a donc une fille dans ce monde qui ne veut pas coucher avec toi. À part ta sœur bien sûr.

Bellamy haussa les épaules. Depuis quelques temps, il refusait toutes les filles qui lui demandaient pour sortir avec lui. _« Désolé pas en ce moment »_. Il n'avait pas envie et c'était bizarre, parce qu'il avait souvent eu envie.

Mais en ce moment ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire rire Jonathan.

Murphy s'allongea sur le lit et se pencha vers le sol pour voir s'il séchait. Bellamy en profita pour le regarder sans être vu. La courbe de ses épaules, sa nuque, ses jambes fines.

\- Je te vois, fit Murphy.

\- Tu as des yeux derrière la tête ?

\- Non mais c'est facile de deviner que tu me mates.

Il se mit sur ses genoux, en face de Bellamy :

\- Je peux te…

\- Non.

\- De toute façon tu me payes alors je…

\- Non.

\- Un strip-tease alors ?

\- Non plus.

Murphy se pencha vers lui :

\- Tu es dur en affaire. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Bellamy le poussa en arrière et se leva. Tant pis pour le sol mouillé. Murphy le regarda s'éloigner, sans savoir pourquoi, se faire rejeter sans cesse par Bellamy, le rendait heureux.

xxx

Allongé sur son lit, Bellamy comptait sur ses doigts. Il avait essayé le déguisement débile, les blagues idiotes, la piscine, les chatouilles, les films, les taquineries, les jeux de mots, et rien n'avait fonctionné. Jonathan n'avait pas rit. Bellamy n'avait pas demandé de l'aide à ses amis, parce qu'il voulait y arriver par lui-même, mais il aurait aimé un indice. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il voulait le faire rire. Et continuer de passer du temps avec lui aussi. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes.

\- Je t'emmène à la fac.

\- Tu veux voir un film ?

\- Je dois faire mes devoirs mais tu peux laver mes vitres ?

\- Je vais t'aider à mettre le linge dans la machine à laver.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide pour un cours ?

\- Ça te dit de venir manger avec moi désormais ? Ça me gonfle de manger seul pas toi ?

Bellamy avait d'ailleurs essayé de se mettre de la nourriture sur le nez. Jonathan n'avait pas ris. À la place il avait passé son pouce sur son nez pour l'essuyer et l'avait léché très sensuellement, ce qui avait fait naître un paquet de fourmis dans l'estomac de Bellamy, qui s'était dit que jouer avec la nourriture pouvait être vraiment dangereux.

\- Je te raccompagne ?

\- Tu veux voir un autre film ?

Quand Jasper et Monty venaient, Bellamy passait l'air de rien près de la chambre et entendait des éclats de rire et ça le rendait jaloux. Comment faisaient-ils ? Que lui racontaient-ils ? Qu'est ce qui faisait rire Jonathan ?

Bellamy avait emmené Murphy à l'observatoire.

\- Je ne voulais pas y aller tout seul, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu aurais pu emmener une fille.

\- Je voulais y aller avec toi, admit Bellamy.

Murphy fit un « hmmm » et n'ajouta rien. Bellamy dirigea le télescope vers des étoiles et invita Murphy a regardé. Ce qu'il fit.

\- Ensuite tu vas m'annoncer que tu as donné mon nom à une étoile.

\- Non, en fait ça c'est un attrape nigaud.

Murphy observa le ciel, l'immensité de celui-ci.

\- Ça doit être merveilleux dans le ciel, où rien ne peut nous atteindre.

\- Sauf une commette, plaisanta Bellamy.

Murphy eut un sourire et se détacha du télescope. Bellamy se pencha pour regarder de nouveau.

\- Tu rêves de t'évader, murmura Bellamy.

\- Evidemment. Tu crois que j'aime ce que je fais ?

Bellamy se sépara du télescope pour regarder Murphy. Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise. Poussa Bellamy doucement pour prendre sa place et regarda les étoiles à nouveau. Bellamy resta silencieux. Attendit. Si Murphy voulait lui parler il le ferait. Murphy finit par lâcher le télescope et venir se mettre à côté de lui. Ils s'assirent.

\- Mon père est mort quand j'étais petit. Et à partir de là c'est devenu horrible à la maison. Ma mère buvait, voilà. Mais elle a contracté des dettes, avec des types pas sympas, pour pouvoir boire sans travailler. Il a fallu que je les rembourse. Au début j'ai travaillé et ce n'était jamais assez alors…

\- Alors ?

\- Alors ils ont menacé de s'en prendre à Jasper et Monty. Que si on ne payait pas, c'était les autres qui allaient payer. C'est comme ça que j'ai pourri la vie de mes meilleurs amis tu vois ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Monty s'est fait attaqué, pas vraiment violemment, mais assez pour le traumatiser. Assez pour qu'il culpabilise et rejette Jasper. En tout cas, je savais que je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber mes amis. Je leur ai promis de payer. J'aurais fais n'importe quoi. Ils avaient une solution pour moi.

Bellamy resta silencieux mais se pencha vers Murphy comme pour le protéger.

\- Sucer quelques queues en échange d'argent. J'avais dix-sept ans. Je l'ai fait, j'ai rien dis à personne, je me suis sentis… Je…

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Murphy.

\- J'étais vraiment dégueulasse hein ? Je les suçais et je pouvais payer les dettes de ma mère et protéger mes amis. J'avais trouvé que ça, je suis juste écoeurant.

La main de Bellamy se posa sur le dos de Murphy.

\- Non.

\- Ça a duré deux mois. Ensuite… J'ai arrêté. Monty et Jasper l'ont appris, ma mère aussi, et elle s'est reprise pendant un temps. Elle a bossé pour m'aider à payer. Eux aussi l'ont fait. Ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit, ni jugé, ni rien. Pour tout ça je les aime plus que tout et si je devais tordre le monde pour qu'ils soient heureux alors je le ferais.

Bellamy garda sa main sur son dos le temps que Murphy essuie un peu ses larmes, et reprenne :

\- Ma mère a rechuté, elle a contracté de nouvelles dettes, envers d'autres personnes. J'avais dix-neuf ans à ce moment là et je savais ce que je devais faire alors… J'ai commencé à me vendre. Au début juste pour des pipes mais on m'a dit que je pouvais gagner beaucoup plus pour mon cul… Je n'étais plus puceau, j'avais eu des copains et des copines depuis l'âge de quatorze, quinze ans, alors… ça allait. Et je savais comment faire. Ce n'est pas si dur. On débranche son esprit et ensuite… Et bien c'est du sexe, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ça devient une habitude. C'est presque rassurant en fait. Au moins je suis bon dans quelque chose.

La main de Bellamy frotta doucement le dos de Murphy.

\- Jasper et Monty voulaient que j'arrête mais parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi. Ils ne voulaient pas que je souffre. Je n'ai pas tant souffert, comme je l'ai dit, on s'habitue. En tout cas moi, je me suis habitué, c'était machinal. Ils sont restés malgré ça, encore une fois ils ne m'ont pas jugé, ils ont fait en sorte que tout aille bien pour moi. Du moins autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils se sont assurés d'être là chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. Sans eux, j'aurais été sans doute beaucoup plus mal mais ils me faisaient déculpabiliser, on finissait par en plaisanter, et c'était plus facile comme ça. J'ai aussi trouvé un autre travail, mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas suffisant si je voulais continuer mes études, alors j'ai accumulé les deux. Voilà. Tu sais tout de pourquoi j'avais un vrai travail, et un travail dégueulasse.

Bellamy l'attira dans ses bras et Murphy se laissa faire. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi.

\- Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne, finit par lâcher Murphy.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Tu me détestes ?

\- Non.

\- Je te dégoûte ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai vendu mon corps, il n'y a plus une seule partie de moi qui sois vierge.

Bellamy prit son menton et le regarda.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton rire.

Murphy arqua les sourcils de surprise, puis il fut là, au font de sa gorge, à gratter à la porte pour remonter jusqu'à sa bouche et Murphy ne le retint pas. Dans un drôle de hoquet, il se mit à rire.

\- T'es vraiment bizarre !

Bellamy comprit à ce moment là. Alors que Murphy tremblait dans ses bras, secoué par son rire. C'était soudainement complètement évident, voilà ce qui lui arrivait donc, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris ? Il avait dépassé depuis longtemps ses peurs par rapport au fait d'avoir envie de coucher avec un garçon, et pourtant il avait continué à être aveugle.

Il l'aimait. Bellamy était tombé amoureux de Jonathan. Non.

De Murphy.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il sans y penser.

Murphy arrêta aussitôt de rire, et eut l'air choqué. Bellamy fut prit d'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Murphy le repoussa brutalement et hurla :

\- Je n'embrasse pas !

Bellamy resta silencieux, le temps que Murphy se calme. Puis il répéta.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Après tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Non. T'être prostitué ne te définis pas. Murphy tu es plus que ça.

\- Tu m'as appelé Murphy.

\- Oui.

\- Appelle-moi Jonathan. C'est comme ça que...

\- Tes clients t'appellent. Je ne suis pas un client. Je suis amoureux de toi.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

Murphy le poussa violemment et tira sur son pantalon.

\- Je vais te sucer une bonne fois pour toute, ça te calmera.

Bellamy se redressa et l'empêcha de le déshabiller. Puis il tira Murhy contre lui et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais. Tu te défends parce que tu ne sais pas comment accepter ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Je fais ce que je sais faire, je suis une pute !

\- Tu n'es pas que ça, je te l'ai dit. Tu ne peux pas te définir juste à travers ça. Murphy tu es un type marrant, malicieux, insolent, sarcastique, bourré de fierté, un peu têtu, un peu impulsif, attaché à ses amis. Tu peux être hyper agaçant, et tu adores danser sur la musique que tu choisis. Tu es un peu sans gêne des fois, tu as un sourire moqueur très souvent, mais des fois tu en as un vrai qui remonte jusque dans tes yeux. Tu es un foutu cracheur, et tu aimes te balader pieds nus.

\- Arrête…

\- Tu es drôle, un peu chiant des fois, tu es une personne intelligente, qui cherche à s'en sortir, tu as peur qu'on te méprise et je crois que tu te détestes.

\- Arrête, murmura Murphy.

\- Et tout ça je l'aime Murphy. Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé. Mais à un moment j'ai basculé. Peut-être en te voyant danser, ou parce que je suis tombé sur toi en train de faire la sieste sur mon lit, parce que tu trouves les cravates moins sexy, ou bien quand tu as ris avec ma sœur pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas. On s'en fiche. Je t'aime.

Il retenait Murphy tout contre lui et son cœur battait furieusement et il était sûr que Murphy l'entendait.

\- Arrête où je vais finir par te croire. Souffla-t-il si doucement que Bellamy ne fut pas sûr de l'avoir entendu ou simplement imaginé.

\- J'aime ta façon de ne jamais passer la serpillière dans les coins, j'aime le fait que tu ais fais de moi une meilleure personne, et oui je te trouve beau aussi, et surtout j'aime ton rire.

Murphy se recula pour le regarder. De nouvelles larmes coulaient de ses yeux et Bellamy les essuya délicatement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Rien. Dit Bellamy. Je t'aime et c'est gratuit.

Murphy eut un petit rire :

\- Tu es tellement, tellement bizarre.

\- Et tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Murphy réfléchit à la question. Il n'avait jamais songé à Bellamy comme à autre chose qu'un client potentiel, qui finirait par lui monter dessus pour justifier qu'il lui donnait de l'argent. Mais désormais ? Tout semblait différent.

Murphy repensa à tous les moments passés avec Bellamy et comment doucement c'était devenu si facile de lui parler, d'être avec lui, de le taquiner. Comment il avait envie de passer ses bras autour de lui, juste pour avoir ses bras autour de lui et non pas pour coucher. De comment il aimait ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Comment il aimait simplement discuter avec lui, s'empêcher de rire pour l'embêter. Comment ça le rendait heureux d'être rejeté et de l'entendre refuser de le prendre pour sa pute. Il regarda la bouche de Bellamy et eut envie qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau, eut envie de l'embrasser aussi. Il n'embrassait pas, mais Bellamy n'était pas un client…

Et bien sûr que Murphy était tombé amoureux de lui.

\- Si. Dit-il.

Le cœur de Bellamy fit des bonds de cabris.

\- Si ?

\- Je t'aime Bellamy.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Murphy répondit à la question en posant lui-même ses lèvres sur celles de Bellamy.

Le baiser fut court, tendre et tranquille. Ils se goûtaient, se découvraient, ils étaient presque hésitants comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils embrassaient. Bellamy colla son front contre celui de Murphy quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de se décider à rentrer.

Bellamy emmena Murphy dans sa chambre.

\- On va dormir.

Murphy pencha la tête sur le côté et posa une main sur le torse de Bellamy.

\- Je peux te…

\- Non, on va dormir pour le moment.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Oui.

La tête vraiment étonnée de Murphy fit sourire Bellamy. Ils se déshabillèrent pour la nuit puis s'allongèrent et Bellamy prit Murphy dans ses bras. La main de Murphy voulu se balader mais il l'en empêcha.

\- Dodo j'ai dis.

\- Tu ne plaisantais pas alors.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes non ? Tu dois avoir envie de…

\- Oui.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors pour le moment je veux juste dormir avec toi. Et puis il y autre chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te paye pour travailler pour moi, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te paye pour ça.

Murphy se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi comme une pute.

\- Tu as tout compris.

Bellamy observa le sourire qui se peignit sur le visage de Murphy et le captura en appuyant un instant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et comme il l'avait dit, ils ne firent que dormir.

xxx

Comme Bellamy ne voulait pas qu'il y ait d'amalgame, il aida Murphy a trouvé un travail bien payé. Il fit marcher ses relations pour cela et Murphy fut embauché comme serveur dans un restaurant qui payait très bien, assez en tout cas pour qu'il puisse continuer à rembourser les dettes de sa mère et payer la fac. Murphy se sentit mal à l'aise :

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas le mériter, ils m'ont embauché parce que tu l'as demandé au patron et…

\- Et rien du tout. Je t'ouvre une porte pour t'aider, c'est tout. Et tu le mérites.

Murphy se contenta d'acquiescer. Bellamy ne s'arrêta pas là. Il aida aussi Murphy pour sa mère.

\- Tu ne peux pas la laisser te bouffer toute ta vie.

\- C'est ma mère.

\- Je comprends bien, mais je ne peux pas laisser te bouffer toute ta vie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais lui payer un établissement où des gens seront là pour l'aider.

\- Hors de question que _tu_ payes.

Bellamy caressa doucement ses cheveux d'une manière rassurante.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes ?

\- Tu penses pouvoir trouver un établissement où je pourrais payer ?

\- On va regarder ça.

Ils firent des recherches ensemble. Mais tous les établissements vraiment sérieux étaient au dessus des moyens de Murphy. Bellamy voulait bien payer, mais il comprenait le raisonnement de Murphy, il avait peur que ce soit comme se faire entretenir. Il resterait alors une pute et rien d'autre.

Finalement la solution vint de Jasper et Monty. Ces derniers avaient été heureux comme jamais de savoir que Murphy était avec Bellamy et que celui-ci respectait leur ami. Ils avaient peut-être bien encore été plus heureux que le jour de leur mariage.

\- Il veut t'aider pour ta mère, tu pourrais le laisser faire, dit Jasper.

\- Non.

\- J'ai une autre idée, fit Monty.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Nos parents nous doivent toujours un cadeau de mariage. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'y préparer, ni de savoir quoi nous offrir, ils sont encore en train d'y réfléchir.

\- Vous voulez que vos parents payent pour ma mère ?

\- Après tout, ils étaient amis avant, non ? Ils ne t'ont pas beaucoup aidé avec tout ce qui est arrivé, ils peuvent au moins faire ça.

Les parents de Jasper et Monty s'étaient détachés de Murphy et de sa mère, et contrairement à leurs enfants, ils n'avaient guère apprécié les activités de Murphy, avait pensé qu'il ne valait pas mieux que sa mère. Si bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait pour l'aider. Voilà pourquoi Jasper et Monty étaient partis, avaient pris un appartement et s'étaient débrouillés pour le payer eux-mêmes. Se détachant de leur famille. Murphy n'avait pas voulu les suivre, il avait pris un appartement tout seul pour échapper à sa mère. _« Je ne veux pas vous imposer ma présence »,_ et il avait été intransigeant là-dessus. Jasper et Monty avaient invités leurs parents à leur mariage comme une réconciliation, mais maintenant ils fallaient qu'eux aussi fassent quelque chose en échange. Murphy réfléchit.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils seront d'accord ?

\- On leur demandera, mais toi, tu es d'accord ?

\- Ce n'est pas… Est-ce que vous pensez que ce serait comme si vous payez mon amitié ?

\- N'importe quoi, fit Jasper, on a toujours été amis, des fois les amis se prêtent de l'argent.

Murphy posa sa main sur la hanche de Jasper et se rapprocha de lui :

\- Mais tu ne veux pas que je te donne mon corps en échange ?

Jasper lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

\- Non seulement je suis marié et tu sais bien que jamais je ne t'utiliserai de cette manière.

Murphy embrassa sa joue et le relâcha.

\- Je vous aime les mecs.

\- Nous aussi, répondirent les deux garçons.

Les parents acceptèrent de payer un établissement à la mère de Murphy. Comme cadeau de mariage et aussi parce qu'ils comprenaient qu'ils n'avaient pas été correct. Que leurs fils leur manquaient et qu'ils auraient dû faire ça depuis le début.

Convaincre la mère de Murphy ne fut pas une mince affaire mais Murphy ne lui donna pas vraiment le choix. Soit elle allait en établissement, soit elle se démerdait pour ses dettes.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à aller sur le trottoir, pas pour y vomir, pour vendre ton cul. On pourra dire tel mère, tel fils.

Les choses semblaient s'arranger. Rencontrer Bellamy avait fait prendre un tournant à la vie de Murphy, c'était incroyable. Comme si d'un coup toutes les briques s'assemblaient pour donner un mélange cohérent et agréable. Murphy avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un cauchemar horrible et de pouvoir enfin respirer.

\- Il reste une question, dit Bellamy.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi ?

Murphy resta silencieux.

\- Je comprendrai que tu dises non, que tu te sentes encore une fois entretenu, et je ne dirai rien si tu veux prendre un appartement. Je te le demande, parce que je veux vivre avec toi…

\- Je… Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça ne dérangera pas ?

\- Ma mère n'est jamais là comme tu as pu le remarquer. Je l'ai appelé vite fait pour lui parler de nous deux mais elle n'avait pas le temps de m'écouter alors je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait enregistré. Elle a d'autres choses à s'occuper. Alors non, ça ne dérangera pas.

\- Tu veux vivre avec moi ? Sous le même toit ? T'arriveras à me supporter ?

\- Oh que oui, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à ton insolence.

Murphy avait rit et Bellamy avait adoré le faire rire.

\- D'accord. Je veux bien.

Murphy était resté.

Quand Octavia rentra pour un week-end, elle s'écria simplement _« je le savais »,_ et tapa dans le dos de son frère pour le féliciter. Bellamy lui apprit toute la vérité à propos de « Jonathan » en compagnie de Murphy. Octavia se contenta de hocher la tête et de décoiffer Murphy.

\- Mon frère est heureux, alors moi le reste, je m'en fiche.

Voilà, c'était parfois aussi simple que ça.

xxx

Bellamy était allongé sur le dos. La tête de Murphy était sur son ventre et il lui caressait les cheveux. En même temps ils se parlaient. De temps à autre Murphy racontait certaines histoires avec ses clients, les plus drôles, et Bellamy ne réagissait jamais avec dégoût, il l'écoutait, riait même parfois. Lui-même racontait certaines des filles qu'il avait connues, les histoires les plus stupides, et souvent Murphy finissait par se marrer. Ce qui était le but recherché. Au bout d'un moment Murphy s'était tourné posant sa joue sur le ventre de Bellamy, observant son menton. Bellamy releva un peu la tête pour le regarder, ils s'observèrent longuement avant que Murphy ne rampe vers son visage et vienne l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime Bellamy, murmura-t-il.

\- Je t'aime Murphy.

\- John Murphy, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, en entier.

Bellamy sourit :

\- Effectivement, tu n'as aucune imagination.

Le rire de Murphy résonna dans toute la pièce.

Droit dans le cœur de Bellamy.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà une histoire qui se termine. Ça me fait toujours très bizarre de poster les derniers chapitres, un peu comme si je devais dire adieu à quelqu'un, sauf que là je referme juste le livre. J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu. Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements tout au long de la fic.


End file.
